The Stone Smile
by Loveless Sevensins
Summary: Hati yang hancur namun tetap mencintai. Walau jiwa ini binasa. Walau senyum ini tak beremosi. Apapun akan kulakukan, semua akan kuberikan. Demi berada di sisimu, akan kuberikan senyum yang telah kuukir di wajahku dengan airmata dan luka... the STONE SMILE
1. the Omen

**THE STONE SMILE**

Present by Loveless Sevensins

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

**a newbie! so don't expect anything from me... -.-**

**super short chapters! be aware!  
><strong>

**Prolog **

Drap drap drap…

Suara derap kaki terasa menggema.

Semua suara lenyap, hanya deru nafas yang mendengung di telinga.

Tetes hujan bagai jarum es, menusuk kulit membekukan setiap sel yang ada.

Jantungku berdebar keras menghantam rusuk seakan ingin bebas dari ruang hampa udara.

Pandangan memudar, tubuhku lelah namun kedua kakiku tak mau berhenti.

Lari...

Harus lari...

Hanya itu yang terlintas di otakku...

Ku tak tau harus lari kemana.

Otak maupun hatiku meneriakkan bahwa aku harus lari.

Lari sejauh mungkin dengan harapan dapat lari dari kenyataan ini .

Agar esok aku tetap dapat tersenyum seolah-olah tak terjadi apapun...

Seolah-olah ku tak tau apapun...

Walau ku tau hatiku telah hancur dan jiwaku telah binasa...

Namun hanya cinta inilah yang kumiliki.

Apapun akan kulakukan, semua akan kuberikan.

Demi berada di sisimu, kuberikan senyum yang telah kuukir di wajahku dengan airmata dan luka...

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: <strong>the omen<strong>

Pagi telah tiba, sang surya mulai menunjukkan dirinya.

Di celah-celah gorden menerobos masuk cahaya yang memperlihatkan dua sosok manusia tertidur lelap berdampingan di sebuah kasur berukuran king size.

Bagai matahari dan bulan melengkapi satu sama lain.

"ngh..." ku usap mataku yang terasa perih karena cahaya yang tiba-tiba mengenai mataku.

Kulihat sekelilingku, terlihat jam waker yang menunjukkan jam 5:45 a.m.

'ternyata aku bangun kecepatan...' pikirku seraya mematikan alarm yang bahkan belum memenuhi tugasnya untuk membangunkan orang yang masih tertidur lelap di sampingku.

Kuperhatikan wajahnya, bulu mata yang cukup panjang...

'walau tak sepanjang bulu mataku sih' pikirku tersenyum geli.

Hidung mancung sempurna, garis wajah yang tegas, bibir tipis agak pucat, alis yang rapi, rambut hitam halus yang kontras dengan kulit putihnya. Ketampanannya tak dapat di deskripsikan dengan kata-kata.

Mengingat masa laluku, saat ini bagaikan mimpi.

Kutelusuri pipinya dengan jariku. Kaget dengan sentuhan yang tiba-tiba, matanya perlahan terbuka memperlihatkan bola matanya yang sekelam langit malam tak berbintang.

"...dobe..."

"selamat pagi teme...", kataku tersenyum.

Ya, dia adalah si teme sasuke, orang yang paling kucintai.

"ah!"

tiba-tiba tangannya menarik leherku dan mengunci bibir kami berdua.

"selamat pagi naruto", kata sasuke tersenyum sambil menempelkan hidung kami membuat wajahku memanas. "ayo mandi", lanjutnya.

"umm...", gumamku masih dengan wajah yang memerah seraya bangun dari kasur dan

berjalan mengikuti sasuke ke kamar mandi.

hari ini akan jadi hari yang panjang.

**XxXxX**

"ne sasuke..."

"hn?"

"..."

"ada apa dobe?"

"...apa benar tidak apa kalau aku ikut?"

"bicara apa sih kau dobe! Kita sudah membicarakan ini berkali-kali dan sudah berkali-kali juga kukatakan. Kau. Harus. Ikut."

"ta-tapi..."

"jangan buat aku marah dobe."

"tapi aku malu teme..."

"kenapa kau harus malu? Kau sangat cantik naruto."

Sasuke memegang kedua pipiku dan menempelkan dahi kami hingga hidung kami bersentuhan.

Aku yakin sekali kalau wajahku sekarang pasti lebih merah dari tomat kesukaan sasuke saat kulihat cengiran Uchiha™ di wajahnya.

Ck, teme.

kami sekarang akan pergi ke pesta reuni sma sasuke. Sebenarnya aku tak mau ikut karena aku tak terbiasa berpergian keluar rumah, apalagi pergi ke pesta. Tubuhku yang lemah dan sering anemia ini membuatku sulit untuk bersosialisasi.

Pertemuanku dengan sasuke pun pasti sebuah keajaiban.

Ya, keajaiban. Dia sangat tampan dan kaya. Pasti banyak gadis yang mengincarnya. Alasannya kenapa mau denganku yang laki-laki dan sakit-sakitan ini pun masih misteri untukku.

Kulirik sasuke dan memperhatikan penampilannya dengan kagum. Malam ini dia terlihat sedikit berbeda. Mungkin karena sisiran rambutnya. Dia memakai kemeja merah bergaris hitam yang dua kancing atasnya tidak dikancing dan tuxedo hitam.

3 tahun sudah kami berpacaran dan sampai saat ini aku masih belum bisa terbiasa melihatnya. Dia terlalu sempurna untuk kebaikan umat manusia.

"..be...DOBE!"

Kaget, aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Kulihat sasuke yang sudah membukakan pintu mobil untukku.

Ternyata kami sudah sampai. 'sudah berapa lama aku melamun ya?' tanyaku dalam hati.

"cepatlah turun. Kau membuatku terlihat konyol."

"maaf," kataku tersenyum.

"ck, dobe."

Sasuke menggerutu tapi aku tau dia tak marah padaku. Karena dia tersenyum lembut. Senyum yang mungkin hanya pernah diperlihatkannya padaku mengingat bahwa seorang uchiha kebanyakan antisosial. Kebanyakan. Ada beberapa yang masih bisa bersosialisasi walau tak sering, contohnya Itachi-niisan. Kakak laki-lakinya sasuke.

'Yah walaupun itu berkat kyuu-nee sih' pikirku tersenyum geli mengingat bagaimana sikap itachi-niisan saat berhadapan dengan kyuu-nii.

Pikiranku terpotong saat kami masuk keruangan pesta. Suasana ramai menyeruak. Semua orang berpenampilan rapi dan modis. Saling bicara dengan satu sama lain sambil tetap menjaga sikap dan keeleganan. Dekorasi ruangan yang megah serta hidangan-hidangan kelas satu.

Orang kaya.

Itulah yang terbersit dipikiranku saat sasuke menggenggam tanganku dan menunutunku semakin masuk kedalam.

Entah perasaanku saja atau semua mata sedang tertuju kepada kami?

Ah, aku lupa. Saat ini aku sedang ke pesta reuni bersama uchiha sasuke yang agung.

Dan berkat itu, aku jadi ingin lari dan bersembunyi di bawah meja. Terima kasih sasuke.

"tenanglah dobe," ucap sasuke seolah membaca pikiranku.

"a-aku tenang kok teme!" teriakku pelan.

"hn. Tanganmu dingin."

Aku membuka mulutku hendak membalas ucapannya, tapi kuurungkan niatku saat seseorang menghampiri kami.

"sasuke! Lama tidak bertemu."

"hn."

"ya ampun. Kau masih saja irit bicara."

"dan kau masih tetap pink, sakura"

Sakura, nama yang sesuai dengannya. Rambut pink yang terlihat lembut disanggul dengan rapi serta kimono pink bercorak bunga sakura menunjukkan lekuk tubuh yang proposional.

Benar-benar seorang lady. Cantik dan terlihat cerdas.

"ck, uchiha."

"haruno."

Gumam mereka kemudian tertawa-sakura, sasuke hanya uchiha-.

"dan siapa gadis mungil yang manis ini?" tanya sakura melirikku.

"aku laki-laki." Sungutku.

"e-eh? Kau laki-laki? Maaf kukira perempuan."

Ya, banyak yang sering salah sangka. Wajar saja, apalagi dengan penampilanku malam ini.

Aku berani bertaruh kalau semua orang diruangan ini mengira bahwa aku perempuan.

Aku memakai string-minidress hitam dengan renda putih di ujung roknya. Choker hitam dengan permata shapire. Rambut pirang cerahku yang panjang kugerai dengan jepitan rambut berwarna biru di kedua sisi kepalaku. Aku bahkan memakai sepatu berhak rendah.

Semua hal itu sangat medukung wajahku yang feminim dan tubuhku yang mungil.

Kenapa aku memakainya? Tanyakan saja pada pacarku tercinta ini.

Well, aku tak keberatan sih. Karena ironisnya aku sudah terbiasa dengan pakaian perempuan.

"..."

"a-ada apa?"

Tanyaku bingung dan agak gugup karna sejak tadi wanita bernama sakura ini memerhatikanku dengan seksama.

"ini sungguh tidak adil! Bagaimana bisa laki-laki punya wajah secantik ini dan tubuh mungil yang diidam-idamkan wanita seperti ini?" kata sakura tiba-tiba seraya memegangi kedua pipiku, "bahkan kulitnya pun sangat halus! Apa kau setidaknya memiliki bulu-bulu halus di badanmu?"

"e-eh?"

Wajahku memanas menahan malu, 'apa sih yang dipikirkannya? Kok bisa-bisanya dia bertanya hal seperti itu ditempat ramai begini? Duh malunya!'

"Tidak. Hanya di bagian intim saja."

Aku terbelalak dan langsung menolehkan wajahku-yang masih dipegangi oleh sakura- ke arah pelaku pelanggaran hak privasi itu.

"te-TEME!" jeritku dengan wajah yang panas bagai teko yang mendidih.

Kurang ajar! Ingin rasanya kutampar wajahnya yang sedang menyeringai itu. Dia benar-benar brengsek!

"a-APA? KAU TSURUPETTA?" pekik sakura yang membuat seisi ruangan terdiam dan menoleh kearah kami.

"u-uhh~" malu. Sangat malu. Pandanganku agak kabur akibat menahan tangis.

"..."

Mereka berdua terdiam.

"ma-manisnya~!"

Geram sakura memelukku erat. Sedangkan sasuke hanya mengalihkan mukanya.

'kenapa dia?'

Setelah itu kami berbincang-bincang, dengan cepat aku dan sakura menjadi akrab. Ternyata dia orang yang asyik dan mudah bergaul-walau terkadang membuat malu-.

Aku senang sekali, karena ini pertama kalinya aku punya teman-selain sasuke- dan kuharap kami bisa semakin akrab.

Lama berbincang, sakura mohon permisi sebentar untuk ke belakang merapikan dandanannya-jadi wanita repot ya- dan meninggalkan kami berdua.

"apa kau lelah?"

"eh?"

"kita sudah berdiri cukup lama. Apa kau mau duduk dobe?"

"tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa, teme..." kataku tersenyum kecil. Senangnya diperhatikan orang yang kita cintai.

"hn. Kalau kau lelah bilang sa_.."

Ucapan sasuke tiba-tiba saja terhenti. Matanya melebar. Kaget dan tertegun.

Kuikuti pandangannya.

Di sana seorang wanita berambut pirang madu panjang diikat satu tinggi. Memakai gaun malam berwarna ungu. Ia tampak ikut serta melebarkan mata biru pucat kehijauannya.

Lama. Tak berkata apa-apa. Hanya saling berpadangan seolah mereka berdua dapat bicara satu sama lain hanya dengan mata.

"sa-sasuke?" lirihku.

Bagai di dunia lain, sasuke tak mengindahkan panggilanku. Tetap fokus pada wanita itu seakan dapat hilang jika berkedip.

Saat itu, entah kenapa dalam hatiku merasa akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

Sesuatu pertanda akan datangnya badai dalam hidupku.

**Footnote:**

Dobe /'dou'be'/ dead last or bodoh.

Teme /'teh'meh'/ kau dalam bentuk kasar bisa berarti brengsek dll.

Ne /'nE'/ eh atau hei dan sejenisnya.

...-niisan or ...-nii /nIi'san/ kakak laki-laki + suffix.

...-neesan or ...-nee /nEe'san/ kakak perempuan + suffix

Sakura /sa'kura/ bunga yang beasal dari jepang, mekar di awal musim semi, menjadi lambang kepolisian jepang dan mayoritas berwarna merah muda.

Kimono /'kI'mono/ salah satu baju tradisional jepang.

Tsurupetta / su'ru'peta/ tsuru = halus, lembut, licin/kelimis (polished, esp hairless). Petta = Pettan/pe'ta'n/ rata (mayoritas mengarah kebagian dada).

**p.s:**

perubahan pada penampilan dan karakter naruto ada alasannya. Jadi jangan protes!

Di sini naruto bertubuh mungil-lebih kecil(kira-kira sedagu) dari sakura- berambut panjang dan kulitnya berwarna cream(?) a.k.a HAMPIR seputih sasuke. Sedangkan karakter lainnya sama dengan yang telah di deskripsikan olh sang pencipta dan otak kalian. Walau ada satu hal yang sangat tidak bisa ku terima, yaitu model rambut sasuke bukanlah model pantat ayam ataupun bebek melainkan rambut emo jabrik style! Camkan itu jika kalian tidak mau dibunuh oleh sasuke lovers!

Dan mengenai wajah yang cantik, telah dikatakan dalam UU Naruto no.53 chap.498 Bahwa wajah naruto mirip ibunya, uzumaki kushina. Pernyataan UU ini dikatakan langsung oleh beliau a.k.a kushina, diketik oleh masahi kishimoto, dipublikasikan oleh SHUEISHA Inc., Tokyo. Dan di resmikan oleh Jepang.


	2. the Ignoring

**THE STONE SMILE**

Present by Loveless Sevensins

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

**Chapter 2: the ignoring**

Sudah kira-kira seminggu sejak pesta reuni itu.

Awalnya kupikir itu hanya perasaanku saja_ah tidak, mungkin ego ku lah yang membuatku berpikir begitu.

Tapi, sekarang mau tak mau aku harus megakui bahwa ada perubahan pada sikap Sasuke.

Sejak pulang_tidak, sejak dia melihat wanita itu, sikap Sasuke jadi aneh. Dia lebih sering pulang larut malam, jarang mengangkat telpon bahkan tak pernah lagi mengabariku kalau dia akan pulang larut malam seperti dulu. Terlebih lagi akhir-akhir ini dia semakin sering tidak pulang kerumah dengan alasan lembur.

Waktu kami bersama semakin lama semakin menipis. Dan di saat dia bersamaku, dia jarang menanggapiku. Seakan-akan jiwa maupun pikirannya berada di tempat lain.

Seperti saat ini.

"ne Sasuke?"

"..."

"Sasuke?"

"..."

"SA_"

"hn."

Menyerngit. Kutatap Sasuke. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak menatapku.

Takut namun akhirnya kubuka mulutku dan bertanya.

"ne Sasuke, kenapa hari ini pulangnya malam sekali?"

"aku sibuk."

"... ka-kalau begitu... kenapa tidak menghubungiku?"

"kenapa harus?"

"kan biasanya kau selalu begitu... dulu kau bilang supaya aku tak perlu menunggumu dan tidur duluan..."

"aku sibuk. Tak sempat menelponmu."

"ta-tapi_"

"sudahlah dobe! Aku capek! Aku mau tidur!"

Bentak Sasuke yang langsung berbaring dikasur menutupi diri dengan selimut bersiap untuk tidur.

Kaget, aku tertegun. Masih mematung dalam posisi duduk, kupandangi punggung kekasihku yang mungkin sudah tertidur di sebelahku.

Perlahan kuusap dadaku. Dadaku terasa ngilu seperti habis dihantam dengan kayu. Nafasku sekilas tercekat. Mataku terasa panas.

Ada apa denganku ya? Bukankah aku sudah terbiasa dibentak? Bahkan dipukul pun mungkin aku tak menangis lagi. Lalu kenapa sekarang rasanya sakit sekali?

Terdiam membisu, pelan-pelan kurebahkan tubuhku. Kutepis rasa sakit yang mengganjal itu dan berniat untuk tidur.

Sekilas kulirik lagi punggung Sasuke.

Entah kenapa, udara terasa dingin. Kunaikkan selimut yang semakin membungkus erat tubuhku.

'padahal dia tepat di sebelahku...tapi kenapa terasa begitu jauh?'

Pikirku sebelum terbuai dalam ketenangan mimpi.

Ketenangan sebelum badai.

XxXxX

"...ruto...Naruto-sama!"

"ah! I-iya?"

"makan siang sudah siap. Apa anda mau saya bawakan ke sini?"

"tidak. Tidak perlu. Biar aku saja yang ke sana. Terima kasih Iruka-san."

Iruka-san mengangguk dan mohon diri.

Setelah Iruka-san keluar dari ruangan, aku pun bangkit dari dudukku dan meletakkan buku yang kubaca kembali ke dalam raknya. Dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Ya, mungkin tak seorang pun mengira kalau aku suka membaca.

Tapi pada kenyataannya aku sangat suka membaca. Mungkin salah satu alasannya adalah tubuhku yang lemah ini membuatku tidak bisa keluar rumah. Selama ini aku hanya menghabiskan waktuku di ruang baca Sasuke atau di taman belakang. Itu sebabnya aku sangat suka membaca. Karena dengan membacalah satu-satunya cara agar aku bisa mengetahui dunia luar dan menghilangkan kebosananku.

Mungkin ada beberapa orang yang bertanya-tanya 'apakah tubuhku lemah dari kecil' atau 'apakah tubuh lemahku adalah keturunan' dan semacamnya.

Tidak. Tubuhku yang lemah ini bukan dari kecil ataupun faktor keturunan.

Dulu aku sehat. Sangat sehat malah. Tapi semua berubah di masa 7 tahun itu. Ya, 7 tahun yang telah merubah seluruh hidupku 180 derajat. Hingga jadilah diriku yang saat ini. Uzumaki Naruto, 19 tahun.

Tersenyum miris, kulangkahkan kakiku kedalam ruang makan.

Di sana sudah menunggu Iruka-san, kepala pelayan rumah ini, dengan senyumnya yang ramah mempersilahkanku untuk duduk di kursi makan.

Kubalas senyumnya dengan senyuman kecil seraya duduk dan mulai memakan makanan yang sudah tersaji rapi di hadapanku.

Iruka-san, Umino Iruka, adalah kepala pelayan di rumah ini. Umurnya kira-kira 35 tahun. Dia sangat baik dan ramah. Dialah yang selalu memperhatikan dan membantuku selama Sasuke pergi kerja. Dia sudah seperti ayah bagiku.

Aku sangat bersyukur dengan adanya Iruka-san. Setidaknya aku tak begitu merasa kesepian di rumah yang besar ini.

Well, sebenarnya rumah ini memiliki banyak pelayan. Mungkin sekitar 40 orang. Tetapi, mereka memiliki jadwal bekerja. Dari jam berapa mereka harus menyiapkan makanan sampai menyapu pun harus mengikuti jadwal. Diluar jadwal bekerja, mereka harus kembali ke asrama atau lebih tepatnya rumah khusus pelayan yang ada beberapa kilo meter dari rumah utama. Kalau pun ada yang boleh berkeliaran selain dari jadwal, itu hanya kepala pelayan, yaitu Iruka-san.

Karenanya yang pernah kulihat hanya Iruka-san.

"Naruto-sama, apa anda ada masalah?" tanya Iruka-san membuyarkan lamunanku.

"eh?"

"maaf kalau saya lancang, tetapi saya cemas karena sepertinya tubuh anda semakin kurus. Jadi saya pikir mungkin anda ada masalah yang membuat anda khawatir. Jika anda tidak keberatan anda bisa bicara dengan saya... mungkin saya bisa membantu."

Terdiam mendengar perkataan Iruka-san, kuperhatikan lenganku sejenak.

Memang benar tubuhku semakin kurus. Lenganku semakin kecil. Bajuku juga agak longgar.

'sejak kapan aku jadi sekurus ini? Rasanya aku makan seperti biasa...' bertanya-tanya dalam hati, kulihat ekspresi cemas Iruka-san.

"aku tak apa-apa, Iruka-san. Mungkin aku cuma kelelahan saja," kataku tersenyum.

"begitu...jika seperti itu, apa anda mau menambah porsi makan anda?"

"tidak perlu Iruka-san. Aku tak apa-apa."

"tetapi kalau anda semakin kurus, Sasuke-sama akan cemas. Atau anda ingin mengganti menu makan?"

"aku benar-benar tak apa-apa kok, Iruka-san... hanya nafsu makanku agak berkurang saja. Entah kenapa, akhir-akhir ini aku merasa perutku kembung, terkadang mual. Dan lagi..."

'andai dia memang cemas...' lanjutku dalam hati sambil tersenyum pahit.

Iruka-san terdiam sejenak. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

"baiklah jika memang begitu, saya akan mengusahakan sesuatu untuk mengembalikan nafsu makan anda...dan jika ada apa-apa saya mohon untuk anda segera mengatakannya kepada saya, Naruto-sama."

"ya, terima kasih Iruka-san," jawabku tersenyum tulus.

Selesai makan siang, aku pergi ke kamar. Masih terpikir akan kata-kata Iruka-san, kupandangi sosokku di cermin.

Ternyata benar.

Tubuhku semakin kurus. Sekilas dapat terlihat lekukan di pipiku. Aku mungkin dapat menghitung tulang punggungku yang sekarang terasa menonjol.

Bajuku yang seharusnya hanya longgar beberapa senti saja terlihat seperti baju hip-hop.

Wajahku semakin pucat. Sangat pucat hingga membuatku teringat akan foto mayat di buku yang pernah kubaca.

Kualihkan pandangan ke tanganku, jari-jari yang sangat kurus membuatku bertanya-tanya 'apakah masih terdapat lemak maupun otot dibalik kulitku?' dan 'kemana perginya darah di telapak tanganku?' saat kulihat betapa pucatnya telapak tanganku.

Sejak kapan aku jadi begini? Apa anemiaku separah ini? Kenapa aku tak menyadarinya?

Membelalakkan mata, ku terdiam. Pertanyaan terakhir dalam otakku itu membangkitkan pikiran dan pertanyaan lain yang selama ini tidak terlintas_tidak, bukan tak terlintas tapi tak ingin kusadari selama ini...

Pertanyaan yang tak ingin ku ketahui jawabannya. Pertanyaan yang ingin kuhindari sebisa mungkin. Pertanyaan yang tak pernah kuinginkan untuk berubah menjadi pernyataan. Dan pertanyaan yang akan memberikan jawaban atas sikapnya selama ini.

Ya, sikapnya yang berubah. Sikap Sasuke.

'apa kau tak peduli lagi padaku Sasuke?'

**Footnote:**

...-san /'san/ salah satu suffix jepang. Bisa untuk semua gender. Mayoritas ditujukan untuk orang yg lebih tua, orang yang kita hormati ataupun orang yang baru kita temui (tidak terlalu akrab/kenal).

**p.s:**

jangan protes akan hal apapun dan jangan tanya arti simbol tulisan (example: ', _ dll) dan jangan tanya mengenai keterkaitan cerita ini dengan yang asli karna semuanya kecuali tokoh kubuat sendiri dengan otak bejatku yang hanya ada satu di dunia a.k.a **RARE ITEM.**

And again, sorry ni chapter ultimate short... akan kuusahakan buat update express buat nebusnya ^_^;

**Replies Session:**

Thanks buat para reviewers!

Gak nyangka bakal dapat review sebanyak itu hanya dari chapter 1 ,,w,,

Maaf nih gak balas satu-satu… m(_ _)m

Maaf juga cuz aku gak bisa ngasih tau apa-apa dulu soalnya nanti jadi gak seru (pede amat kalau ceritanya seru -_-; ).

Yang bisa kujelasin cuma…

Kyuubi itu cewe.

Naruto badannya hanya lemah aja a.k.a gampang sakit and anemia but….-piiiip- *sensored*

Sasuke gak malu… dia hanya merasa Naruto cocok aja pake baju cewe. Naruto juga biasa pake baju yang girlish di rumah cuz ada cerita di balik cerita.

Masalah huruf capital dan typos aku benar-benar minta maaf *bow*

Maklum… nasib author tanpa beta readers emang gini TT^TT

And aku emang udah kodratnya jadi orang termalas yang menyaingi Shikamaru (but otaknya beda jauh bagai bima sakti dan inti bumi).


	3. the Discovering

**THE STONE SMILE**

Present by Loveless Sevensins

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 3: **the discovering**

_Gelap... gelap sekali..._

_Dimana mereka? Aku takut sekali..._

_Diluar hujan turun dengan deras. Petir tak malu menunjukkan diri._

_Udara dingin memaksaku kembali kedalam selimut, mengurungkan niatku untuk ketempat mereka. Kutahan rasa takutku saat petir kembali menyambar._

"_KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!"_

_Jeritan keras yang membuat mataku terbelalak kaget._

_Spontan, aku turun dari kasurku dan berlari ke arah sumber suara._

_Tak lagi kuhiraukan petir dan lantai marmer yang dingin menusuk telapak kakiku._

_Perasaanku tak enak. Kuharap di sana mereka sudah siap untuk mengejutkanku dengan teriakan 'kena kau!' atau 'kau tertipu bocah!'._

_Tapi, kenyataan berkata lain. Saat sampai di tempat itu... yang mengejutkanku bukanlah sebuah keisengan melainkan pemandangan yang bahkan tak pernah muncul dalam mimpi terburukku sekalipun._

_Dan hal terakhir yang kulihat adalah warna merah..._

DEG!

**Mataku terbuka tiba-tiba, kaget. Nafasku memburu. Keringatku bercucuran.**

**Terdiam sejenak, aku bangkit dari posisiku untuk duduk.**

**Mimpi.**

**Sekilas terbersit kelegaan bahwa itu hanyalah mimpi. Kelegaan yang dengan cepatnya sirna dan terganti oleh perasaan yang bahkan sulit untuk kujelaskan.**

**Andai semua itu hanyalah mimpi. Setidaknya aku dapat berdoa agar mimpi itu tak menjadi kenyataan.**

**"konyol..."**

**Gumamku tersenyum pahit sambil memijat kepalaku yang mulai terasa sakit.**

**Kulirik sekilas jam waker di meja kecil di samping kasur. 3:40 a.m.**

**Sempurna.**

**Waktu yang tepat untuk bangun dan sadar bahwa aku hanya sendirian diatas kasur king size itu.**

**Ya, sendirian. Lagi-lagi Sasuke tidak pulang kerumah. Dan lagi-lagi tak mengabariku hingga aku tertidur karena lelah menunggu. Jam berapa ya kira-kira saat aku tertidur? Sekitar jam 11? Atau jam 12?**

**Perlahan kuletakkan tanganku dan meraba tempat di sampingku. Tempat yang seharusnya terisi oleh tubuh seseorang yang masih tertidur sambil merangkulku dalam dekapannya.**

**Di luar hujan turun dengan deras serta petir yang sesekali menyambar.**

**Sendirian di kasur yang berukuran king size menambahkan hawa dingin yang bahkan tak dapat dibendung oleh selimut.**

**Suasana gelap dan sunyi mencekam diselingi oleh petir dan kilat yang mengagetkan membuatku seakan bernostalgia ke dalam mimpiku. Kembali kesaat itu. Kuambil nafas berat dan menghembuskannya kembali, memeluk tubuhku sendiri mencoba menghentikan getaran tubuh yang tak terkendali.**

**'sepertinya aku takkan bisa **tidur lagi...**'**

XxXxX

1:32 p.m.

Kututup buku yang sedang kubaca.

Teringat akan janji Sakura tadi pagi kalau dia akan datang mengunjungiku sekitar pukul 2.

'hmm... mungkin sebaiknya aku mandi dulu...' pikirku seraya bangkit dari dudukku untuk kekamar mandi.

Masuk ke dalam bath-tub yang sudah disiapkan oleh Iruka-san, aku tersenyum membayangkan apa saja yang akan aku dan Sakura lakukan dan bicarakan saat dia datang nanti.

Jujur, aku rindu padanya. Dia wanita yang baik serta ceria. Mudah bergaul dan cerdas. Serta kecantikan dan keeleganannya yang memancarkan kedewasaan membuatku iri.

Andai aku terlahir menjadi dirinya, hidupku pasti sangat menakjubkan.

Menghela nafas panjang.

Tersadar dari lamunanku, tak terasa ternyata sudah cukup lama aku berendam hingga air yang tadinya hangat mulai terasa dingin. Kuputuskan untuk mengakhiri acara mandiku seraya bangkit berdiri keluar dari bath-tub hingga rasa sakit tak terkira menyerang kepalaku.

Kuremas kuat rambutku, kutekan kulit kepalaku sekuat mungkin berharap sakitnya akan pergi. Namun rasa sakit itu tak kunjung hilang hingga pandanganku kabur dan kegelapan menyelimuti.

Hal pertama yang kulihat saat kubuka mataku adalah langit-langit kamar yang berwarna biru cerah, kamarku dan Sasuke. Saat kualihkan pandanganku, kulihat wajah cemas Sakura dan Iruka-san.

'apa yang terjadi?'

"Naruto? Apa yang terjadi?" ujar sakura menyuarakan pertanyaanku. "kau tadi pingsan di kamar mandi! Untung saja kami menemukanmu!"

"...mungkin anemiaku kambuh...?" kataku tak yakin.

"ya ampun! Bagaimana sih kau ini! Jaga kesehatanmu donk! Jangan ceroboh! Lihat dirimu! Kau bahkan jauh lebih kurus dari terakhir kali kita bertemu!"

"...maaf..."

Hanya itu yang terucap olehku, perlahan saat melihat kekhawatiran Sakura. Kulirik Iruka-san yang hanya tersenyum dan mohon diri.

"ck, daripada itu, mana Sasuke? Apa dia tak mengurusimu dengan baik? Kok kau bisa sampai sekurus ini sih?"

"..."

"...Naruto?"

"ya...?"

"ada apa? Apa ada masalah?"

Sempat ragu tapi akhirnya kuputuskan untuk mengatakannya pada Sakura.

"Sasuke...dia sudah beberapa hari tidak pulang kerumah... dia bahkan tak mengabariku..."

Mata emerald Sakura membulat lebar, bibir mungil merah mudanya sedikit terbuka. Suaranya bergetar,"a-apa...? mu-mungkinkah_..."

Menyerngit, kutatap Sakura. Bingung. "ada apa? Apa kau tau sesuatu Sakura?"

"..."

Sakura membuka mulutnya kemudian menutupnya kembali. Seakan enggan dan ragu. Membuatku semakin penasaran akan apa yang ingin dia katakan.

"katakanlah... kumohon," pintaku.

"Sasuke... mungkin dia... kembali kepada Ino..."

"eh?"

"Yamanaka Ino, mantan pacar Sasuke saat sma. Mereka berpacaran sejak SMP, tapi berpisah saat Ino memutuskan untuk kuliah ke NY. Dan saat acara reuni kemarin dia kembali ke Jepang..."

Mataku terbelalak. Nafasku tercekat.

Yamanaka Ino... mu-mungkinkah dia wanita yang waktu itu? Wanita yang ditatap lekat oleh Sasuke di pesta reuni itu? Wanita cantik itu? Mantan pacar? Mereka pacaran sejak SMP?

"...begitu..."

jawabku tak tau harus berkata apa. Lidahku terasa kelu.

"ta-tapi mungkin saja tidak begitu Naruto! Mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu. Jadi pasti mereka sudah melupakan satu sama lain dan punya kehidupan baru. Itu semua hanya cinta monyet remaja saja!"

Aku tersenyum getir.

Tidak. Tidak Sakura. Itu bukan sekedar cinta monyet belaka. Aku sangat yakin kalau mereka benar-benar saling mencintai dan masih belum melupakan segalanya saat kuingat tatapan mereka saat itu.

Tatapan terkejut dan penuh rindu itu. Namun walau pun begitu, aku tak berani mengatakannya pada siapa pun. Begitu pula pada wanita yang menatapku cemas saat ini.

Tak seorang pun.

"maaf Sakura, tapi bisakah kau pulang saja hari ini?"

"eh? Ta-tapi_"

"maaf tapi aku lelah sekali... aku ingin istirahat..."

Sakura tampak ragu. Mungkin dia khawatir padaku.

Aku senang, tapi saat ini aku benar-benar ingin sendiri. Aku merasa sangat lelah. Kepalaku terasa pusing dan perutku mual. Terlebih lagi, baru kusadari bahwa matahari sudah lama tenggelam.

"baiklah kalau begitu... tapi berjanjilah padaku. Jangan melakukan hal bodoh."

"umm..."

Jawabku lemah seraya merebahkan diri saat Sakura pergi meniggalkanku sendirian.

Mataku menerawang memandang langit-langit kamar.

'Putus saat SMA ya...' pikirku.

Berarti saat itu mereka berumur 17 atau 18?

Mataku terbelalak. Tiba-tiba aku tersadar akan sesuatu dan mencoba mengkalkulasikan ingatanku dari umur Sasuke saat itu dan waktu pertama kali kami bertemu. 18 dan 16.

Kuremas kain baju di bagian dadaku. Tak bergerak dari posisiku semula. Masih tetap berbaring.

Kepalaku pusing. Dunia serasa berputar.

Badanku terasa dingin, kepalaku panas. Nafasku sengal. Keringat bercucuran. Tenggorokanku sakit. Badanku terasa nyeri, terutama tulang-tulangku.

Kusentuh dahiku. Panas.

'sejak kapan aku demam?'

Kutepis pertanyaan bodoh itu. Untuk apa lagi kupertanyakan hal seperti itu? Jika ada hal yang layak dipertanyakan, itu adalah 'sejak kapan aku sehat?'

Menghela nafas, kuselipkan helaian rambutku di jari-jariku, kurentangkan tangan dan mengarahkannya menutupi pandanganku yang sedari tadi menatapi langit-langit kamar.

Rambut pirang yang kupanjangkan sejak setahun kami mulai berpacaran.

Selama dua tahun rambut ini kupanjangkan hingga sekarang sudah mencapai pinggulku.

Tak sekalipun aku berniat untuk memotongnya walau tau itu tidak normal, mengingat bahwa aku adalah laki-laki.

Ya, semuanya karena kau pernah mengatakan bahwa kau menyukai rambut pirangku.

Saat itu, kulakukan apapun yang dapat membuatmu senang. Karena aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Kau sangat special untukku.

Kupikir begitu juga denganmu, tapi...

'apa aku hanya penggantinya Sasuke...?'

Tanpa kusadari, bulir-bulir airmata yang hangat mulai mengalir menelusuri sisi-sisi wajahku.

Memejamkan mata, kuturunkan tanganku dan meletakkannya di atas perutku. Mengusap perutku yang terasa sakit lagi.

Entah kenapa belakangan ini kondisiku semakin memburuk.

Mulai dari tubuhku yang semakin cepat merasa lelah, nafsu makanku yang berkurang, kepala, tenggorokan dan perutku yang sering sakit, berat badanku menurun drastis, bahkan wajahku pun semakin pucat setiap harinya.

'apa karena aku jarang tidur akhir-akhir ini?'

Masih mengusap perutku, kurasakan sesuatu di bawah rusuk kiriku.

Penasaran, aku bangkit untuk memastikan. Sebuah tonjolan seperti lebam atau lebih tepatnya seperti membengkak.

"kenapa ini?" gumamku bingung.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang hangat mengalir dari hidungku. Refleks, kuseka bawah hidungku.

Merah.

Di ruangan gelap yang hanya diterangi sinar bulan purnama yang menyala terang seolah menertawakanku. Terlihat jelas darah segar yang terus mengalir dari hidungku dan membasahi lengan bajuku dengan warna merah yang membawa mimpi burukku.

XxXxX

Di bawah sinar bulan purnama yang indah, seakan tak nyata bagai mimpi. Hal yang selama ini kupikir takkan terjadi. Hal yang kupikir sudah terlambat dan akan kusesali seumur hidup.

Akhirnya kudapatkan lagi dirinya. Takkan kulepaskan lagi. Kupeluk erat tubuhnya. Kusandarkan kepalaku di bahunya. Menghirup aroma yang selalu kurindukan. Kurapalkan namanya berulangkali bagai mantra untuk meyakinkanku bahwa semua ini adalah nyata.

'aku takkan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama'

Pikirku tanpa tau apa yang telah menanti di depan.

Hembusan angin malam menggelitik telinga seakan menertawakanku.

Andai penyesalan tak datang belakangan...

**p.s:**

yap! Si dia itu yamanaka Ino! walau pun udah banyak yang nyadar sejak chapter pertama sih... (ketahuan IQ jongkok) TT^TT

And perbedaan umur Sasuke dan Naruto di sini adalah 2 tahun. So,

Now:

Sasuke: 21

Naruto: 19

First encounter a.k.a pertemuan pertama:

Sasuke: 18

Naruto: 16

Reples Session:

**namikaze-toki**

Iya kasian banget naruto ^^;  
>hahaha bagus deh kalau suka *kicked*<br>yes i'll do my best!

**Ashahi Kagari-kun**

Ampun mas! Jangan anarki donk! *Digerek pake samurai*

Yapz ini udah update sorry telat *sujud*

**males login  
><strong>

kya aku juga males! Makanya aku memperbolehan review unlogin disini :P  
>udah update! ;)<p>

**diitactorlove**

Aloha juga dii!

Thanks buat riview and supportnya!

Sorry nih update lama *sweatdrop*

**ChaaChulie247**

LOL iya nih emang aku IQ jongkok! (gak tau malu lagi)

Hahaha masalah naru hamil apa nggak... kita liat nanti aja ya *winks*

**I don't care about Taz****  
><strong>

Hallo Taz! Salam kenal jugaaa...  
>thanks udah suka ama cerita ini dan ama aku *huek! Narsis terus bang!*<p>

**sasunaru4ever**

Wah gawat donk klu naru ampe di culik! *sweatdrop plus gelagapan gaje*

Thanks udah riview!

**devil eye's**

WOW O_O

Aku baru aja di kecam ama namikaze lovers!

Kyaaa tatut *dibantai berjama'ah*

**Vii no Kitsune****  
><strong>

Bingo! Selamat anda benar sekali!

Itu typo pertamaku lho! Horee! Banzai!

All hail to me! *di bekep pake kaus kaki jamuran*

Kenapa mesti itakyuu? Ya so pasti karna aku suka donk! BWEEE! *digampar readers pake teflon*

Other pairing? Tau ah gelap! *digotong buat tahlilan*

**LiaUzuPot**

Kyaaaa! Aku bukan senpai! *mencak2 gaje*

Yosh as you wish! :P

**Rose  
><strong>

LOL sabar ya?

Maklum orang malas emang gini!

Usahain update asap ^^;

**ttixz bebe**

Partner in crime! LOL

Aku sebenarnya sih gak terlalu suka but cerita yang narunya tersiksa tu lebih greget gimana gtu *diinjak2 sekampung*

**chea 'sansanurui**

Halo juga! Panggil aja sins! *winks*  
>yah belum nangis ya? *ditusuk pake garpu*<p>

Hehehe sabar ya adek manis? Dibunuh rame2*

**P.p.s:**

Sorry nih urutan balesan riview nya terbalik!

Maklumlah namanya aja copas alias copy-paste! *direbus buat lauk doggy*


	4. the Storm

**THE STONE SMILE**

Present by Loveless Sevensins

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 4: **the storm**

Sangat. Kacau.

Itulah yang terpikir di benakku saat kulihat penampilanku di depan cermin.

Rambut kesayanganku yang dulunya indah dan halus berkat perawatan extra yang kuberikan sekarang terlihat kusam dan menipis.

Wajahku sepucat mayat. Badanku kurus seperti anak kurang gizi. Di leherku terdapat beberapa tonjolan seperti disengat lebah, tapi bedanya dia tidak merah. Bercak-bercak merah-kebiruan dan bintik-bintik merah tampak mencolok di bawah kulitku yang pucat. Kantung mata yang terlihat jelas akibat sulit tidur.

Begitu pula dengan kulit di persendianku yang menghitam. Ditambah lagi luka-luka di tubuh yang sulit sembuh menambah kacau penampilanku.

"jelek sekali kau Naruto..." lirihku menatap sinis bayanganku seraya menempelkan dahiku ke cermin.

Dengan penampilan seperti ini, aku hanya perlu darah palsu dan sedikit perban untuk ikut pesta halloween. Dan jika diadakan ajang kostum terbaik, aku pasti menang.

"Naruto-sama?"

"ya?"

Kutolehkan kepalaku ke arah sumber suara yang menginterupsi pikiranku mengenai rencana untuk memenangkan kontes kostum halloween terbaik tahun ini.

Di samping pintu kamar berdiri Iruka-san yang menatap lurus kepadaku dengan ekspresi cemas.

"sebaiknya anda pergi ke rumah sakit untuk pemeriksaan, Naruto-sama. Kondisi anda sangat meresahkan kami semua..."

"..." menghela nafas, aku terdiam sejenak. "ya, mungkin kau benar... penampilanku sangat mengerikan. Mungkin bayi akan menangis dengan melihatku saja."

"saya tak bermaksud seperti itu Naruto-sama. Saya hanya cemas."

"ya, aku tau. Terimakasih dan maaf sudah membuatmu cemas Iruka-san," kataku tersenyum.

"kalau begitu saya akan segera membuat janji dengan dokter dan menyiapkan kendaraan."

"Iruka-san."

"ya?"

"...tolong jangan katakan apa-apa pada Sasuke dulu. Aku akan bilang padanya kalau aku akan pergi main ke rumah Sakura."

Iruka-san tampak terkejut dengan permintaanku.

Wajar saja, karena selama ini aku tak pernah menyembunyikan apapun dari Sasuke.

'kecuali masa laluku,' pikirku miris.

Begitu pula dengan Iruka-san yang bertugas untuk mengurusku selama Sasuke kerja.

Tak ada hal yang disembunyikan. Semua yang ia ketahui disampaikan seluruhnya kepada Sasuke.

"kumohon... setidaknya sampai aku tau kalau aku benar-benar sakit. Setelah itu aku akan mengatakannya pada Sasuke sendiri. Aku hanya tak mau dia khawatir saja," pintaku lagi pada Iruka-san.

"baiklah jika itu keinginan naruto-sama. Saya permisi dulu."

"umm, terima kasih Iruka-san."

Sepeninggalnya Iruka-san, kuraih telpon rumah yang terletak tak jauh dari cermin. Dengan lincah jariku menekan tombol-tombol nomor yang sudah terpatri di otakku.

Menunggu orang itu mengangkat telponnya dengan harap-harap cemas, bukan suara yang kurindukanlah yang mengangkat melainkan...

"ya halloo~?"

Suara manja seorang wanita yang terdengar membuat nafasku tercekat.

"ha-halo? Ini nomornya Sasuke kan?" tanyaku memastikan. Walau sebenarnya aku tau pasti bahwa aku tak mungkin salah menekan nomor.

"ah~ ya ini nomor Sasuke... ini Naruto ya?"

Kaget. Aku semakin bingung, bagaimana dia bisa tau namaku? Dadaku sesak.

Jangan-jangan...

"i-iya... ini siapa? Dimana Sasuke?"

"aku temannya. Sasuke sedang ke toilet. Kenapa? Bilang saja, nanti akan kusampaikan."

'Teman...?' tanyaku dalam hati. "begitu ya...tolong sampaikan pada Sasuke kalau hari ini aku pergi main kerumah Sakura..."

"ooh~ ok!"

"terima kasih," ujarku kemudian memutuskan kontak.

Kutatap pesawat telpon itu sejenak kemudian kuletakkan dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

"teman ya..."

XxXxX

Kebisingan suasana di koridor rumah sakit sama sekali tak mengusikku.

Bahkan hujan deras dan petir yang biasa kubenci pun tak kuhiraukan.

Pikiranku telah melayang entah kemana.

Iruka-san berjalan di sampingku membisu hingga kami masuk ke dalam mobil dan dalam perjalanan pulang, tak ada sepatah kata pun yang diucapkannya.

kenapa? Kenapa harus aku?

Setelah semua yang terjadi dalam hidupku, apa masih belum cukup?

Ya Tuhan, kenapa harus aku lagi? Apa aku begitu tak pantas untuk bahagia?

Aku lelah sekali.

Untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa begitu rapuh.

Kukira aku sudah menjadi kuat setelah kejadian itu, tapi ternyata tidak.

Aku perlu seseorang untuk bersandar. Seseorang yang akan mendekapku ketika aku menangis. Mengelus punggungku untuk menenangkanku. Dan menyebut namaku ketika aku akan hancur, menyadarkanku.

**Sasuke.**

**Sasuke...**

**Please, i beg you... please save me, Sasuke...**

**I need you now... so I can be strong...**

Kutelusuri dinding lorong rumah dengan jari-jariku.

Pikiranku kosong. Pandanganku tak fokus pada apapun, hanya pemandangan remang-remang di depanku... hingga kudengar sesuatu yang janggal.

Suara apa itu?

Kuikuti arah datangnya suara tersebut hingga jalanku berakhir di depan sebuah pintu kamar. Kamarku dan Sasuke. Kamar kami.

Tanganku bergetar memegang kenop pintu.

Kepalaku pusing. Bagaikan seribu kupu-kupu yang menari dalam perutku. Mual dan nyeri.

Dengan segenap kekuatan ku putar kenop pintu dan mencoba membukanya perlahan.

Dan segera kusesali tindakanku itu.

Pemandangan yang membuat duniaku hancur berkeping-keping.

Semua suara lenyap. Padanganku berputar. Sesak, seakan lupa akan cara bernafas.

Disana... dalam ruangan yang hanya di terangi oleh lampu meja...

Sasuke dan seorang wanita... yang kuyakini adalah Ino, Yamanaka Ino, saling berpegang erat pada satu sama lain seakan takut jika semua hanyalah ilusi.

Deru nafas dan erangan memenuhi ruangan bak melodi surga.

Bulir keringat bagai butir permata hasil perbuatan mereka.

Dunia milik berdua, hawa dingin dan petir tak mencapai mereka...

Dan hal yang membuat jantung seakan tersambar petir adalah... tatapan itu.

Tatapan penuh nafsu dan cinta. Rindu, haru dan kebahagiaan. Semua tercampur aduk, membangun tembok kokoh di antara mereka... menyingkirkanku.

Kukira itu adalah tempatku. Selama ini kupikir tatapan itu ditujukan padaku, tapi...

Ingin rasa kulari, pergi dari tempat ini... segera...

Namun kakiku tak dapat digerakkan, seakan ada paku besar yang menancap di kakiku, melarangku untuk melangkah pergi. Wajahku mengeras, tak dapat mengekspresikan perasaanku. Lidahku kelu.

Jangankan memalingkan wajah, menggerakkan ujung jari pun aku tak sanggup.

Seolah tak ada darah yang mengalir di tubuhku, mematung.

**Oh God, please... stop! Stop all of this tortures! I will accept everything, everything but this!**

**Please...**

Entah apa Tuhan mengabulkan permohonanku atau malah memberikanku cobaan yang lebih, mereka saling merneriakkan nama satu sama lain bagai ayat suci bersamaan dengan petir yang menyambar bumi, menyambar hatiku.

Menghentikan kegiatan mereka, akhirnya tersadar akan keberadaanku. Sasuke membelalakkan mata terkejut.

Tanpa aba-aba dari otak, kakiku mulai bergerak, lari menjauh. Lari dari siksaan itu.

Sesaat kudengar suara Sasuke meneriakkan namaku.

Tapi bukan dengan cara yang sama ketika dia meneriakkan nama Ino.

Sakit. Sakit sekali.

Seluruhnya adalah bohong. Semua hanya khayalanku saja.

Dan sekarang aku telah dipaksa untuk bangun dari mimpiku dan melihat kenyataan yang pahit. Kenyataan bahwa cintanya selama ini bukan ditujukan padaku, Uzumaki Naruto.

Kenyataan bahwa selama ini yang dilihatnya bukanlah aku.

Kenyataan bahwa sejak awal, keberadaanku transparan di matanya.

Lari, aku terus lari.

Keluar dari rumah yang kupikir adalah rumah untukku tinggal. Satu-satunya tempatku.

Nafasku memburu. Jantungku bergemuruh, berdebar keras menghantam rusukku. Sesak.

Tetes hujan menghujam tubuhku, bagai jarum es menusuk kulit membekukan setiap sel.

Pandanganku kabur oleh air, entah air hujan atau aimata yang memaksa keluar.

Aku tak tau lagi.

Kepalaku berdenyut seperti mau pecah.

Seluruh tulangku sakit. Otot-ototku seakan mau putus.

Kakiku seperti akan lepas.

Meneriakkan untuk berhenti, namun otak dan hatiku terus memerintahkanku untuk lari. Lari dari kenyataan yang menggerogoti jiwaku.

Semua syarafku mati rasa. Bahkan tak dapat lagi kurasakan apapun ketika tubuhku menghantam bumi.

Semua hal terlihat bergerak lambat. Begitu pula dengan deru hujan yang dingin menghujam tubuhku, wajahku, seakan ingin menyembunyikan airmata yang tak terbendung lagi. Membekukan luka hatiku yang kembali berdarah.

Duniaku ditelan kegelapan.

Andai aku bisa menyalahkan segalanya kepada hujan...

Sasuke...

Dan saat itu.

Saat di mana aku berusia tujuh tahun.

Saat dimana seluruh hidupku berubah...

If only I can blame it on the rain...

Blame the storm in my life on the rain...

**p.s:**

yapz chap ini masih aja pendek!

Dan setelah kulihat lagi... ternyata penyusunan fontku tambah ancur!

Kuharap bakal ada seorang beta yang baik hati mau menolongku *hikz*

But aku usahain buat chap yang panjang di kedepannya(mungkin)

Buat yang bingung mau panggail aku apa... panggil sins aja biar singkat :P

By the way, mulai dari chap ini bakal pake bahasa inggriss sdikit2

So maaf ya kalau englishnya ancur soalnya nggak pake google translate sih *bow2*

Dan soal update asap... jangan tanya hal tidak sopan gitu donk! *winks*

**Replies session:**

ChaaChulie247  
>LOL kamu gak bilang kok<p>

Cuma aku aja yang ngerasa *pundung*

And yang terakhir itu Sasuke POV ^^

Hyme

Thanks ya ^^

chea 'sansanurui  
>LOL yang tabah ya? *plak*<p>

SkyKin9  
>wah jangan di potong sekarang donk! Tunggu tahun baru! *digerek*<p>

kyu's neli-chan  
>honto? Thanks god!<p>

Gak kok, Naru gak bakal mati cuz aku ngerencanain happy ending sih ^^

ttixz bebe  
>thanks ya! Aku bakal berusaha! Terbakar masa muda ala lee*<p>

I don't care about Taz  
>LOL sabar mas sabar! *ditikam pake parang*<p>

chielasu88

hello~  
>Salam kenal juga. Panggil aja sins! ^^<p>

thanks buat pujiannya *HUEKK narsis abiizzz*

iztha dark neko  
>HOREEEE!<p>

Ada yang nangis! *joget ajip2 trus dilempar sendal ama nyokap readers*

haghealovesasunaru  
>aku usahain deh but jangan terlalu berharap ya? *kabur pas liat reader lagi ngasah parang*<p>

aZuRea rEa  
>thanks udah review<p>

baca terus ya! *winks*

diitactorlove  
>maaf banget ya<p>

padahal newbie but lama update!

Bener2 gx tau diri nih aku! *dilempar tomat, diusir dari podium*

FlamingBaby  
>LOL biarin yang penting mintz! *dibantai massa*<p>

sasunaru4ever  
>2011-11-22 . chapter 3<p>

sabar aja ya?

Di chapter kedepan pasti terungkap kok semuanya ^^;

cicakdting2  
>hmm... gak tau juga tuh *dicincand pake pedang susano'o*<p>

Ninetailedfox  
>ya kuharap juga gitu! *smirk*<p>

Rose  
>wah tunggu aja deh chap berikutnya! *senyum2 ala sai*<p>

Ashahi Kagari-kun  
>silahkan aja jambak asal abis itu di jadiin kemoceng!<p>

LOL


	5. the Broken past

**THE STONE SMILE**

Present by Loveless Sevensins

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Sins' babblings: **after days like eternity akhirnya Sins bangkit dari beauty sleep yang panjang! (najis!)

Well duh! Maklum gak punya internet di rumah and faktor malas yang udah mengkanker dengan kronis di diri saya yang membuat saya tidak bisa pergi ke warnet untuk sekadar mengupdate cerita ini.

And here I am to warning you all for the lame lemon scene (almost rape maybe?) that will appear soon or later in this chapter.

Partnernya adalah sesesorang yang mungkin tidak kalian sadari atau lupa kalau keberadaannya ada di dalam cerita asli Naruto. Mungkin Masashi Kishimoto sendiri sudah lupa dengan keberadaannya yang antara ada dan tiada itu.

Sorry for the long and meaningless author's note. Here the story, hope you like it!

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Chapter 5: **the broken past**

**If the only thing I got is the endless sorrow, I wish I didn't born...**

**Please erase me from this cruel world.**

"Ano... Haha-ue...!"

"Ada apa Naru?"

"Apa Chichi-ue akan pulang hari ini?"

"Tentu saja! Besokkan ulang tahun Naru!"

Ucap haha-ue tersenyum membuatku ikut tersenyum, senyum lima jari, betambah semangat. Bagaimana tidak? Sudah sekitar sebulan sejak Chichi-ue pergi ke Jepang untuk bertugas. Aku sangat rindu padanya.

Kupandangi langit senja kota Roma yang biasanya indah seolah akan turun malaikat dari sana. Namun tidak kali ini...

Warna merah yang tak wajar menyebar di seluruh langit, seperti melumuri dunia dengan darah. Matahari yang semakin tenggelam terlihat lemah seakan sekarat. Membuatku agak takut.

"Tadaima...!"

Sebuah suara yang sangat kukenal membuat lamunan ku buyar, kutolehkan kepalaku terlalu semangat hingga tak heran kalau kepalaku lepas.

"Chichi-ue! Okaeri!" teriakku berlari ke arah Chichi-ue dan menerkamnya.

"Ouff! Chichi pulang Naru! Apa Naru rindu pada Chichi?"

"Umm! Tentu saja!" jawabku ceria, membuat Chichi-ue tertawa. "Ne, chichi-ue! Mana hadiahku?" lanjutku dengan mata berbinar-binar, antusias.

"Tidak, tidak sekarang. Ulang tahunmu kan besok!"

"Eehh~"

"Bersabarlah~"

Tertawa kecil, Chichi-ue mencubit pipiku yang sedang menggembung manyun.

"hakhit~"

Suasana ceria memenuhi rumah kami. Kebahagiaan yang terus mengalir seakan semua hal itu sudah wajar terjadi.

Chichi-ue dan Haha-ue, orang yang paling kucintai di dunia ini. Tak pernah terbayang olehku hidup tanpa mereka, keberadaan mereka terasa natural. Memang sudah seharusnya.

**Sweet life which become the worst nightmare**

"Nah, sekarang Naru tidur ya?"

"Eeh~? Tapi Naru belum ngantuk."

"Tidurlah. Sekarang sudah larut malam. Besok Naru harus bangun pagi. Kan besok sekolah."

Cemberut, kujawab Haha-ue dengan gumaman kecil, "Umm..."

"Oyasumi Naru."

Ucap Haha-ue dan Chichi-ue kemudian mengecup keningku bergilir.

"Oyasumi."

Mematikan lampu, chichi-ue dan haha-ue keluar dari kamarku. Sendirian dalam kamar yang gelap hanya ditemani oleh suara detik jarum jam dan suara gemeritik hujan diluar sana, perlahan rasa kantuk menyerangku dan memaksa mataku untuk menutup. Membawaku dalam buaian mimpi.

CTAAAARRRRR**!**

Mataku terbuka lebar, terkejut. Suara petir mencambuk bumi. Aku sangat takut petir!

Baru saja mau kulangkahkan kakiku untuk ke kamar Chichi-ue dan Haha-ue, petir kembali menyambar diiringioleh kilat dan gemuruh. Tak lupa juga hawa dingin yang menusuk kulit ketika telapak kakiku menyentuh lantai marble membuatku mengurungkan niatku barusan.

Kembali bergelung dalam selimut berharap Chichi-ue dan Haha-ue akan segera datang ke kamarku.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!"

Jeritan panjang yang kukenal sebagai suara Haha-ue membuatku tersentak dan spontan bangun dari baringku. Segera aku berlari keluar kamarku dan menuju kamar mereka. Tak lagi kuhiraukan lantai dingin yang menusuk telapak kakiku setiap aku melangkah. Kulupakan rasa takutku saat petir kembali menyambar. Kilat menjadi penerang jalanku.

Berbagai pikiran berkelebat dalam otakku.

Sampai di pintu kamar, kugenggam erat kenop pintu berharap ketika kubuka, dibalik pintu ini chichi-ue dan haha-ue sudah siap untuk berteriak 'kena kau!' atau 'kau tertipu bocah!' dan kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan keberhasilan mereka.

Dengan tangan bergetar kuputar kenop pintu tersebut, saat itu juga menyeruak bau amis yang memusingkan.

Nafasku terhenti hanya Tuhan yang tau berapa lama. Jantungku seakan jatuh ke dasar perutku. Kepalaku pusing.

Bau amis darah menyeruak keluar menusuk hidung.

Hawa kematian memenuhi udara, menyesakkan

Disana dua orang lelaki berdiri diatas cairan merah yang menggenang di permukaan lantai, seperti anak-anak yang bermain di kolam. Kolam darah.

Seorang diantaranya memegang sesuatu.

Kilat menyambar kembai, memperjelas pemandangan di depanku.

Kepala Haha-ue. Kepala Haha-ue yang telah terpisah dari tubuhnya. Itulah yang dipegang oleh lelaki itu.

Organ-organ tubuh yang telah tercerai-berai tak berbentuk lagi bergelimpangan di lantai kamar.

Darah yang begitu banyak hingga mengalir menyentuh kakiku.

Tak jauh dari posisi kedua lelaki itu, kulihat kepala Chichi-ue yang kondisinya tak jauh berbeda dari Haha-ue. Matanya menatap kosong kearahku, tak bernyawa.

Kepalaku pusing, pandanganku berputar.

Isi perutku terasa terkocok. Mendesak kerongkonganku.

"HOEKK!"

Seketika itu pula, kumuntahkan seluruh isi perutku. Membuat kedua orang yang tadi tengah asyik bermain dengan bagian-bagian tubuh kedua orang tuaku menoleh, menyadari keberadaanku. Tersenyum mengerikkan. Salah satu dari mereka menghampiriku.

Pandanganku memudar dan kegelapan menelanku. Aku tak tau lagi apa yang terjadi setelah itu. Hanya berharap ketika kubuka mataku semua akan baik-baik saja. Semua hanya mimpi. Mimpi buruk.

**I'm falling. Falling to the deepest. Somebody help me, I'm falling.**

Suara bising memekakkan telinga, bau aneh memenuhi indera penciuman.

Perlahan kubuka kelopak mataku. Pandangan kabur perlahan mulai jelas. Dan yang kutemui adalah pemandangan remang-remang di tempat yang tak kukenali. Tempat ini seperti labirin bawah tanah.

Aku tak tau jam berapa sekarang tapi aku tau kalau sekarang masih siang; cahaya sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk dari celah-celah dinding batu itulah yang membuatku yakin bahwa hari masih terang di luar sana.

Kuperhatikan sekelilingku, baru kusadari bahwa aku berada di dalam sebuah kerangkeng besar yang beroda, didorong entah kemana dan bukan hanya aku yang berada di dalamnya.

...5, 6, 7...**.**

Hitungku dalam hati. Ada tujuh anak lain yang berada didalam kerangkeng besar ini. Banyak dari mereka yang menangis tersedu-sedu. Ada pula yang diam seolah pasrah. Pasrah menerima takdir mereka.

Bagaimana denganku? Aku bahkan tak tau bagaimana harus menanggapi situasi ini. Semua terlalu... tiba-tiba. Membuatnya seolah tak nyata.

Kerangkeng besar yang sedari tadi membawa kami tiba-tiba berhenti di sebuah ruangan besar seperti aula.

Cukup banyak laki-laki yang memakai baju perempuan di ruangan ini. Mereka memandang kami dengan raut wajah yang aneh. Sedih, iba, bahkan adapula yang menatap kami dengan wajah kesal. Kenapa mereka memakai baju perempuan? Padahal sangat jelas kalau mereka laki-laki. Walau ada beberapa yang berwajah agak seperti perempuan, tapi aku masih bisa mengenali bahwa mereka laki-laki. 'Tempat apa ini?'

Seorang wanita mendekati kami dengan wajah angkuh dan sikap yang aristokratis. Dikawal beberapa bodyguard berbadan besar dan berjas hitam.

"Mama ini hasil tangkapan kami bulan ini."

"Hmm...," mata tajam wanita yang dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Mama' itu memperhatikan kami dengan mata predator yang mencari mangsanya, "Yang ini benar-benar bagus. Tak lama lagi dia pasti akan jadi mawar emas bagi kita!" lanjut Mama tiba-tiba memegang daguku membuatku kaget sekaligus bingung.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanyaku dengan suara bergetar.

"Wah, bahkan suaranya pun manis." Tersenyum cerah seperti anak yang menemukan peta harta karun, Mama melanjutkan, "Kau tak perlu tau. Tidak sekarang. Cepat bawa dia pergi dan bersihkan dia! Dan setelah bawa dia ke kamarku! Aku harus mendidiknya sendiri agar dia tidak terkontaminasi dengan anak lainnya."

"Serahkan saja pada kami."

"Tapi ingat, jangan berani-berani menyentuhnya! Karna keperawanannya akan berharga sangat mahal!"

Kata-kata itu terngiang di kepalaku. Membuatku tertegun, bingung.

"Oh ya, siapa namamu bocah?" tanya Mama membuyarkan pikiranku.

"Na-Naruto. Namikaze Naruto."

Seketika seluruh mata membesar terbelalak terkejut. Nafas tercekat.

"Na-Namikaze? Dia bocah Namikaze?" dengan suara bergetar dan mimik wajah yang masih terkejut dan tidak percaya, Mama bertanya pada salah seorang anak buahnya.

"Sa-saya tidak tau Mama. Memang saat kami membelinya orang itu mengatakan kalau dia keturunan Namikaze. Ta-tapi kami pikir dia hanya berbohong untuk menarik penjual."

"BODOH! Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu? Kita semua tau dengan peraturan tidak tertulis bahwa kita tidak boleh macam-macam dengan keluarga Namikaze!"

"Tapi saya dengar seluruh anggota keluarga Namikaze telah dibunuh secara kejam! Bahkan para pelayan juga tewas mengenaskan!"

"Benarkah? Huh! Wajar saja jika mengingat mereka memiliki cukup banyak musuh yang kuat. Rasakan! Dasar anjing Vatikan!"

Tawa membahana meledak memenuhi ruangan. Tubuhku bergetar hebat menahan tangis. Kugigit kuat bibir bawahku untuk menghentikan gemeretak gigi. Kenapa mereka begitu kejam? Memangnya apa salah kami? Kenapa mereka tega melakukan ini semua pada kami? Chichi-ue... Haha-ue...**.**

"Nah, sekarang cepat bersihkan dia Haku! Dan setelah itu berikan dia kostum yang cocok karna malam ini adalah 'Silver night'! dia akan menarik para orang kaya di luar sana! Hahahahahaha!"

"Baik Mama," jawab lelaki cantik berambut coklat panjang dengan mata berwarna senada bernama Haku itu menarik tanganku, " Ayo Naruto."

"Jangan panggil dia seperti itu! Akan susah jika identitasnya terbongkar. Panggil dia 'Nana'. Itu akan menjadi namanya mulai sekarang."

Semua orang di ruangan hanya mengangguk tak membantah, tak bersuara. Begitu pula aku.

**Please save me. Don't let go of my hand cuz am gonna fall. **

"Good night, Gentleman! Selamat datang di rumah lelang 'Earthsea'! seperti yang anda sekalian ketahui, malam ini adalah malam spesial yang hanya di selenggarakan seminggu sekali disetiap hari sabtu dan hanya orang-orang tertentu yang menerima undanganlah yang bisa mengikutinya. Dan seperti biasanya kami akan menyediakan anak lelaki dari umur delapan hingga sembilan belas tahun untuk memenuhi hasrat anda mulai dari semalam hingga satu bulan penuh," terdiam sejenak, sang auctioneer menarik nafas kemudian tersenyum melanjutkan, "tapi malam ini jauh lebih spesial dari malam-malam sebelumnya. Malam ini kita memiliki new slave! Masih hijau tak berpengalaman! Belum tersentuh siapa pun! Dan umurnya pun baru tujuh tahun!"

Seketika ruangan riuh oleh antusiasme. Membuat sesosok anak mungil di belakang tirai 'panggung' gugup dan takut.

"dan inilah dia! We present! NANA!"

Mama mendorong punggungnya ketika panggilan itu datang. Dengan kaki yang bergetar, perlahan dia melangkahkan kaki mungilnya, menunjukkan sosoknya di depan semua orang.

Semua nafas tertahan. Mata tak dapat berpaling dari sosok itu. Rambut pendeknya yang pirang bagai sinar matahari. Mata sebiru langit tak berawan. Tubuh mungil yang yang terlihat rapuh. Mini-dress putih dengan pita merah tak mampu menutupi kulit creamy yang manis dan lembut, halus tak ada satu pun goresan. Raut wajahnya yang sedih membuat semua orang ingin mendekapnya erat. Sangat indah. Bagai lukisan malaikat oleh seniman ternama Michelangelo.

Melihat ekspresi para peserta lelang, senyum auctioneer semakin mengembang. "Nah dapat kita lihat betapa indahnya dia. Kulit muda yang lembut tak bercacat seperti putra dari keluarga bangsawan yang sangat langka di sini. Tubuhnya yang lebih mungil dari anak seusianya. Wajah manis yang membuat kita penasaran akan seperti apa wajahnya di atas ranjang."

Salah seorang peserta mengangkat tangannya, "100.000 Dollar!"

Disusul oleh yang lainnya "200.000 Dollar!"

"250.000 Dollar!"

Bagaikan tongkat sihir Rasputin, sang auctioneer mengendalikan para peserta lelang dengan kata-kata yang menyihir pikiran mereka. Membuat gelap mata, mengeluarkan sifat asli manusia. Terus menaikkan harga, berusaha mendapatkan malaikat mungil yang ketakutan itu.

"375.000 Dollar!"

"600.000 Dollar!"

Dengan harga yang ditawarkan oleh seorang lelaki tua berambut coklat dengan kacamata hitam tersebut membuat semua peserta lain terdiam.

"apa tak ada penawaran lain?" semua peserta membisu, tersenyum puas auctioneer memutuskan. " Bila tak ada maka sudah ditentukan 600.000 Dollar jatuh kepada !"

Di sebuah kamar yang telah dipersiapkan.

"Kau benar-benar cantik Nana."

Menyeringai lelaki paruh baya itu menyentuh kaki Naruto, mengelusnya. Tatapan yang menyiratkan rasa haus akan nafsu yang pertama kalinya dilihat oleh Naruto membuatnya sangat ketakutan. Takut akan apa yang akan terjadi nantinya.

"Ja-jangan..." Suara manis Naruto bergetar, memohon pelan.

"Wah wah jangan takut begitu. Kau jadi terlihat semakin manis."

Lelaki tua bernama Gatou itu perlahan menjilati pipi Naruto. Turun ke lehernya, menggigit pelan kulit mulusnya. Merobek baju Naruto, Ia meneruskan pertualangannya hingga ke dada kanan. Menjilati sebuah tonjolan disana.

Dengan salah satu tangannya memilin tonjolan di dada kiri. Sedangkan tangan satunya memijat kejantanan Naruto.

Bingung dan takut, Naruto tak tau harus berbuat apa. Tak mampu berbuat apa pun. Tubuhnya terasa aneh. Dan tanpa Ia sadari, sedari tadi Ia mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh yang tak pernah Ia pikir dapat dikeluarkannya. Membuat lelaki paruh baya itu semakin tak dapat menahan nafsu bejatnya. Tiba-tiba tanpa peringatan Ia menyentak masuk kejantanannya ke dalam lubang Naruto yang kecil dan sempit dengan tidak adanya perenggangan dan persiapan sama sekali.

"AKKKKHHHH!" Naruto menjerit dengan rasa sakit luar biasa yang baru pertama kali dirasakannya seumur hidup, seakan mengoyak tubuhnya. Air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya. "Sa-sakit! H-hentikan! SAKIT!" ujarnya disela-sela nafas yang tercekat oleh rasa sakit yang intens. Mencoba dengan seluruh tenaga yang tersisa untuk mendorong tubuh lelaki tua itu menjauh dari tubuh mungilnya yang seolah akan hancur tak lama lagi.

"Ngh... Diamlah! Akan lebih sakit lagi kalau kau memberontak!" ujar lelaki tua bernama Gatou itu tanpa menghentikan gerakannya. Maju, mundur. Maju, mundur. "Kh! Damn, kau benar-benar sempit dan panas. Lubang perawanmu ini meremasku dengan kencang sekali. Sangat nikmat sesuai dengan harga yang telah kubayar."

Naruto tak dapat mendengar suaranya lagi. Rasa sakit yang menyebar diseluruh penjuru tubuh membuatnya mati rasa. Mematikan fungsi setiap panca indranya.

Jeritan dan erangan kesakitan Naruto menggema di seluruh ruang di dalam kamar itu. Airmata terus mengalir dari sudut mata malaikat mungil itu. Dapat dirasakannya darah yang mengalir dari lubangnya. Tangannya yang kecil menggenggam erat seprei kasur hingga buku-buku jarinya memucat. Jari-jarinya menggali telapak tangannya begitu dalam hingga cairan merah keluar dan menodai seprei putih yang sedari tadi digenggamnya untuk menahan rasa sakit; walau pada akhirnya tidak membuahkan hasil sama sekali.

Beberapa menit kemudian yang terasa bagai berabad-abad, Gatou pun mencapai puncak kenikmatannya. Mengeluarkan cairan putih kental ke dalam Naruto dan terbaring di samping Naruto. Kelelahan.

Sedangkan Naruto tak melakukan apa-apa. Tak bergerak sama sekali. Jejak air mata masih segar di wajahnya. Tenggorokannya sakit; tapi tidak sesakit yang Ia rasakan di bagian bawah tubuhnya yang masih mengkonsumsinya.

Selang beberapa waktu Naruto membisu, akhirnya tangisnya pun pecah. Digigitnya kuat bibir bawahnya untuk menahan sesegukan yang mungkin dapat membangunkan orang disebelahnya. Orang yang mungkin akan kembali menyakitinya apabila terbangun.

Dibawanya kedua telapak tangannya yang masih sedikit berdarah itu ke wajahnya. Menutupi kedua mata sebiru langit itu. Rentetan kenangan akan sehari sebelumnya terulang dalam kepalanya bagai film yang tersusun rapi.

Andai semua ini tidak terjadi. Andai kemarin hanyalah mimpi buruk.

Hari ini.

10 Oktober.

Hari dimana Ia lahir. Hari yang seharusnya menjadi hari yang paling membahagiakan dihidupnya.

Hari ini, seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, seharusnya Ia sedang bersama kedua orang tuanya. Memakan kue ulang tahun yang di buatkan Haha-ue. Membuka kado yang telah disiapkan oleh Chichi-ue untuknya. Dan pergi ke taman ria bersama-sama.

Sebuah kegiatan sederhana itu seharusnya sudah umum tiap tahunnya, namun di umurnya yang ke-tujuh, Naruto mau tak mau harus menerima kenyataan bahwa Ia takkan pernah lagi bisa merasakan kegiatan sederhana yang lazim itu lagi.

Menutup mata, Ia tenggelam dalam buaian mimpi. Mimpi indah akan masa depan yang bahagia bersama kedua orang tuanya. Mimpi indah yang nanti hanya akan membuatnya tersiksa disaat Ia membuka mata.

Dimalam itu bulan tertutup awan hingga hanya menunjukkan sebagian dirinya. Seolah menutupi raut kesedihannya ketika melihat sosok malaikat yang indah itu jatuh kedalam dasar neraka penderitaan dengan bulir air mata yang meluncur di wajahnya yang cantik; bersinar dalam kegelapan bagai bintang yang jatuh dari gugusnya.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Sins' note:**

Chichi/Chi'chi/ ayah dalam bahasa formal.

Haha/Ha'ha/ ibu dalam bahasa formal.

-ue/wE/ suffix yang sangat formal, biasa dipakai dikalangan keluarga bangsawan.

**Sins' babblings:**

Well, mungkin kalian kaget dan bertanya-tanya like 'WHAT THE HELL?' or 'THE F*CK WITH THAT?' but don't kill me just yet, please!

Di chapter ini menceritakan masa lalu Naruto (sedikit) and mungkin bakal berlanjut di chapter berikutnya; atau tidak. Hanya Tuhan yang tau 'cause I'm as the author itself still don't know for sure yet! *killed*

Dan soal siapa itu Gatou, bagi yang lupa atau tidak tau, dia ada di cerita dimana Naruto and co. Bertarung dengan Zabuza dan Haku. Yeah, dia yang menyewa Zabuza dan Haku dan kemudian digerek oleh Zabuza. Tokoh yang sekilas tidak penting namun sebenarnya keberadaannya sangat berpengaruh dalam jalannya cerita saat itu.

Satu lagi info bagi yang tidak dapat menangkap pesan saya yang ambigu and gak jelas ini, di cerita abal saya ini tiga goresan di kedua pipi Naruto (whiskers like scars) bukan tanda lahir. Dulu wajah naruto sangat mulus. As smooth as airport runaway! And one more, kulit Naruto lebih creamy a.k.a lebih tan but gak terlalu seperti di animenya. Why? Cuz I said so! *slapped* cuz dia jarang keluar rumah, paling main di perkarangan rumah sama tukang kebun and maidnya aja. Maklum anak semata wayang.

Dan saya selaku author nicknamed Sins who still as green as grass ini memiliki kabar baik dan buruk tergantung pada sudut pandang anda sekalian.

Kabar baiknya *dreamland soundtrack*

chapter ini jadi sedikit lebih panjang jika ada yang sadar; walaupun sebenarnya tidak penting.

Dan mulai dari sekarang mungkin akan terdapat sedikit perubahan dalam pengaturan fic ini. Ayo temukan perbedaan-perbedaan tersebut dan dapatkan hadiah ciuman panas dari Sins-dono yang agung ini! (HUEKZ! Ogah!)

Kabar buruknya *thriller soundtrack*

Mungkin updatenya bakal sangat lama (emang dari dulu kali!)

Oleh karena itu, pertama kalinya dalam hidup the humble Sins beg for reviews 'cause the more you review the faster I'll work my ass!


	6. the Rescue

**THE STONE SMILE**

Present by Loveless Sevensins

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Sins' babblings: **Aloha! Thanks for the wait! Maklum lagi buntu nih otak. Gak mau diajak kompromi!

**Warning : ** typo(s), no EYD, malexmale relationship, AU, OOCness, dll.

So... berani ENJOY? :P

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Chapter 6: **the Rescue**

**Somebody. Anybody. Please come and rescue me.**

**I can't take it anymore. I'm dying.**

PLAKK...!

Panas. Rasa perih menjalar dengan cepat di permukaan pipiku yang kuyakini memerah sekarang.

Kulirik wanita berambut hitam panjang yang saat ini tergerai dengan warna mata yang senada dan kulit putih yang kontras. Wajah cantik yang tak termakan usia itu menunjukkan ekspresi kecewa dan marah dengan pandangan nanar yang menusuk ke arahku.

Wanita yang biasanya lemah lembut dan pemaaf itu untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup menamparku. Ya, wanita bernama Uchiha Mikoto... ibuku.

"Kenapa Sasuke?" jerit ibu dengan suara yang pecah bersama isak tangis. Lelaki yang berada di belakangnya menahan kedua lengan ibu, menahannya untuk tidak memukulku lagi; walau aku tahu bahwa lelaki yang biasanya jarang berbicara dan tegas itu pun sebenarnya pasti ingin memukulku juga dari raut kecewa yang diperlihatkan di wajah kakunya. "Padahal ibu sudah mempercayakannya padamu! Ibu percaya kalau kamu akan membahagiakannya! Tapi kenapa jadi begini? **KENAPA SASUKE?**"

Teriakan ibu terasa mengoyak udara di sekitarku. Menggema di lorong rumah sakit yang sepi karena penghuninya pasti sudah terbuai mimpi mengingat sekarang sudah tengah malam.

"Ayah benar-benar tak menyangka kamu akan tega berbuat seperti itu padanya Sasuke." kata Uchiha Fugaku, ayahku dengan tatapan penuh kekecewaan sambil memeluk tubuh ibu yang bergetar karena tangis.

"Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi padanya? Setelah semua yang telah dialaminya... kenapa? Naru... Naru yang malang. Ini semua salahku! Padahal aku sudah berjanji di depan makam Kushina bahwa aku akan menjaganya tapi...kh!" ayah semakin memeluk erat ibu kedalam pelukannya. Ekspresi pahit terukir jelas di wajah kaku ayah.

Semua membisu. Tak ada seorang pun yang berbicara; di lorong depan ruang UGD yang sepi ini hanya terdengar suara isak tangis dan deru nafas yang samar-samar. Udara serasa menyesakkan.

Uchiha Itachi, kakakku hanya diam dengan ekspresi sedih sambil memeluk bahu istrinya yang sedang hamil muda, Kitsune Kyuubi yang menangis tersedu-sedu.

Sakura pun hadir di sini bersama kami. Dia segera datang begitu mendengar kabar mengenai Naruto dari Iruka-san. Tak berbicara apa-apa, menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan sekuat tenaga; menahan isak tangis yang sedari tadi memaksa untuk keluar.

"Apa kau mencintainya?"

Ujar seorang lelaki yang sedari tadi berdiri di dekat Sakura memecahkan keheningan.

"Siapa kau?" suaraku serak. Tak nyaman seperti orang bisu yang akhirnya dapat bicara. Terasa asing dikerongkonganku.

"Hatake Kakashi, pacar Haruno Sakura, sahabat dari Uchiha Itachi dan murid satu-satunya Namikaze Minato. Serta salah satu orang yang mengetahui sedikit dari masa lalu Naruto."

Pernyataan dari lelaki berambut perak jabrik itu membuatku kaget. Mata hitamnya yang tajam itu tak melepaskan sosokku.

"Apa maksudmu dengan masa lalunya?"

"Sudah kuduga kau tak tahu apa-apa." Mendengar ucapannya membuat darahku panas. Tapi aku tak dapat berkata apapun hanya menggeram; itulah kenyataannya. Aku tak tahu apapun. "Dulu Naruto adalah anak yang ceria dan manis. Dia adalah malaikat yang mencerahkan keluarga Namikaze. Pembimbingku."

"Apa maksudmu dengan Namikaze? Bukankah mereka keluarga bangsawan yang sudah musnah 12 tahun lalu? Apa hubungannya Naruto... Uzumaki Naruto dengan Namikaze?" tanyaku semakin penasaran.

"Ya, dulunya dia adalah Namikaze Naruto."

Mataku membulat sempurna. Informasi yang baru kudapatkan itu membuatku terkejut. Tercengang dengan kebodohanku selama ini yang tak mengetahui apa yang terjadi di sekelilingku.

"Tapi..." kata Kakashi membuyarkan pikiran yang bergelut di kepalaku.

"Tapi semua berubah disaat musnahnya mansion Namikaze beserta seluruh anggota keluarga dan pelayannya 12 tahun silam. Tapi kami tak menemukan tubuh Naruto di manapun; dia hilang. Kami berusaha keras mencarinya... hingga 7 tahun kemudian aku menemukannya."

Lagi-lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya mataku terbelalak kaget. Mulutku terbuka kecil mencoba bernafas dan bicara. Namun yang dapat keluar dari bibirku yang sedikit bergetar hanyalah...

"A-apa?"

* * *

><p><em>In the deepest of abyss, all alone. Waiting for the rescue.<em>

**10 oktober 2006**

* * *

><p>Warna merah menyala di tengah kegelapan malam. Suara sirine mobil pemadam kebakaran memenuhi kota Roma. Bunyi keretak api yang melahap bangunan. Bau hangus dan asap yang membumbung tinggi menutupi langit malam kota Roma yang indah.<p>

Bohong.

Seseorang katakan ini semua hanya lelucon! Tidak mungkin ini semua terjadi!

Hari ini harusnya ada pesta kecil untuk merayakan ulang tahun malaikat kami; bukan acara api unggun kota!

Masih dalam ketidakpercayaan, tanpa kusadari kakiku mulai bergerak dengan sendirinya; berlari kearah mansion Namikaze yang tengah dilahap kobaran api.

"Hentikan dik! Jangan ke sana. Berbahaya!"

Seorang lelaki tak kukenal menahanku; mungkin dia adalah salah satu petugas pemadam kebakaran.

"Lepaskan! Aku harus ke sana! Di sana ada Minato-sama dan Kushina-san! Mereka pasti masih di dalam!"

"Tenanglah dik! Kami sedang berusaha menolong mereka! Tolong jangan melakukan hal bodoh!"

"Hal bodoh? Kau bilang aku melakukan hal bodoh? Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Di dalam rumah itu ada seorang anak berumur 7 tahun!" suaraku mulai pecah, "Naruto... oh God! Dia masih **tujuh** tahun..!" air mata mulai bergulir turun ke pipiku; tak terhentikan.

Kenapa? Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi?

Di tengah hiruk-pikuk kepanikan orang-orang, sirine mobil pemadam kebakaran dan mobil polisi, serta suara keretak api suara terikanku tertelan; seolah menjadi teriakan bisu yang tak akan pernah mencapai telinga Tuhan.

* * *

><p><strong>7 tahun kemudian.<br>**

* * *

><p>Sudah tujuh tahun sejak malam itu. Malam yang di juluki '<em>Crimson Thursday<em>' oleh penduduk kota Roma. Ya, tujuh tahun sudah berlalu, tapi semua masih terasa seperti kemarin; bau hangus dan hawa panas yang membara serta pemandangan merah yang menyala terang. Semua masih terasa di setiap sel tubuhku.

Saat itu kami semua mengira bahwa seluruh anggota keluarga maupun pelayan di mansion Namikaze tewas bersama dengan kobaran api ganas itu. Tapi ternyata dugaan kami salah; mereka telah dibantai semalam sebelum kebakaran itu terjadi.

Dibantai.

Mungkin kata itu terlalu kasar untuk didengar tapi itulah kata yang paling cocok untuk apa yang telah kami; seluruh penduduk kota Roma-Tidak, hampir sebagian besar penghuni planet ini saksikan. Mengingat peristiwa mengenaskan ini tersiar di seluruh negara besar dan telah menjadi topik panas internasional.

Aroma daging yang hangus terbakar mengendap dalam setiap sistem pernafasanku; membuatku kehilangan nafsu makan selama berminggu-minggu bahkan bulan, mual. Pemandangan mengenaskan itu seakan terukir dalam pupil mataku. Hingga hari ini terkadang aroma itu kembali tercium, menghantuiku.

10 Oktober tujuh tahun yang lalu kupikir. Tidak. Kami semua.

Kami semua mengira matahari telah tenggelam selamanya di horizon; ternyata tidak. Masih ada secercah harapan.

Dia masih hidup. Naruto masih hidup.

Saat dilakukan otopsi dari seluruh mayat yang telah dikumpulkan, hasil yang diberikan sungguh membuat kami terkejut. Diantara mayat-mayat tersebut tidak di temukan mayat Naruto. Diantara mayat anak-anak yang berjumlah sedikit itu tidak ada yang DNA-nya cocok dengan Naruto; hanya ada mayat anak dari para pelayan. Berita itu sangat membuat kami bahagia. Tapi suatu pertanyaan kembali menghantam kami kembali kepada kenyataan pahit; dimana Naruto?

Dengan secercah harapan yang setipis jaring laba-laba, aku dan Itachi bersama dengan Gendarmeria, kepolisian Negara Vatikan mencari keberadaan Naruto selama tujuh tahun sejak hari itu.

_Well, _Gendarmeria, atau lengkapnya _Corpo della Gendarmeria dello Stato della Città del Vaticano _adalah gendarmerie, atau kekuatan polisi dan keamanan Vatikan. Korps ini bertanggung jawab atas keamanan publik, pengawasan lalu-lintas, penyelidikan kriminal, dan berbagai tugas-tugas kepolisian lainnya di Vatikan. Sejumlah kecil anggota anggota korps ini bepergian bersama Sri Paus untuk memberikan pengamanan jarak dekat baginya.

Korps ini memiliki 130 personel dan adalah bagian dari Departemen Pelayanan Keamanan dan Pertahanan Sipil (yang juga meliputi brigade Pemadam Kebakaran Vatikan), sebuah badan di bawah pemerintahan Negara Vatikan. Keamanan Vatikan juga dijaga oleh **Garda Swiss**, sebuah unit militer di bawah **Takhta Suci **(yurisdiksi episkopal dari Sri Paus sendiri), bukan di bawah Negara Vatikan.

Kenapa kasus ini bisa di tangani oleh korps sepenting itu selama bertahun-tahun?

Itu karena mereka di perintah langsung oleh Sri Paus untuk membantu kami mengusut kasus ini. Berkat itu pelakunya pun di temukan 2 tahun setelah _Cimson Thursday. _Pelakunya adalah Kakuzu dan Hidan, pasangan pembunuh bayaran terkenal _immortal_. Siapa yang membayar mereka sampai sekarang belum dapat ditemukan karena sebelum tertangkap mereka berdua telah bunuh diri dengan menembak kepala mereka sendiri saat dikepung.

Kenapa bisa Sri Paus membantu kami? Apa hubungan Sri Paus dengan Minato-sama?

Namikaze adalah klan kepercayaan Vatikan sejak dahulu kala. Mereka merupakan kaki tangan Sri Paus yang bertugas menangani kasus-kasus dari jalan belakang.

Sejak berabad-abad klan ini telah rela mengotori tangan mereka dengan darah, maka dari itu demi membalas budi Sri Paus memerintahkan Gendarmeria untuk menolong kami mencari satu-satunya keturunan terakhir klan Namikaze.

Dan akhirnya kami mengetahui keberadaannya. Kami tahu tapi kami masih tak bisa mempercayainya. Bagaimana bisa dia berada di sana?

"Kakashi, ingat... jangan gegabah. Kita harus sebisa mungkin mencegah pertikaian. Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada Naruto jika kita membuat mereka marah."

Itulah kata-kata yang diucapkan Itachi padaku sebelum kami masuk kedalam bangunan tua itu. Para anggota Gendarmeria berjaga-jaga di luar, sedangkan yang masuk hanya aku dan Itachi. Kami tidak bisa membawa mereka masuk apabila tujuan kami bernegosiasi dengan damai.

"_Come._ Mama sudah menunggu di aula," kata seorang lelaki dengan nada memerintah. Kami tak berkata apa-apa, hanya diam mengikutinya dari belakang.

Tempat ini sungguh mengerikan. Lorong gelap dengan lampu remang-remang. Udara yang lembap. Dan orang-orang dengan berbagai senjata berbahaya.

Apa saja yang telah dialami Naruto di tempat seperti ini? Di tempat yang lebih cocok disebut tempat tinggal tikus got daripada rumah lelang ini?

"Ahh... akhirnya kalian tiba juga. Tak kusangka Uchiha akan sudi datang ke tempat seperti ini mengingat arogansi mereka yang setinggi langit," ujar wanita dengan gaya aritokrat kental yang kami yakini sebagai Mama di rumah lelang ini.

Mendengus Itachi pun angkat bicara, "Itu benar. Jika tidak terpaksa kami bahkan takkan sudi mendengar nama tempat yang menjijikkan ini."

Sudah kuduga, darah Uchiha yang mengalir di pembuluh darahnya takkan diam saja. Akibatnya sang Mama itu meng-_glare_ kami dengan tajam; walau sama sekali tak mempengaruhi kami.

"Lalu ada urusan apa Uchiha yang terhormat hingga datang jauh-jauh ke tempat yang **menjijikkan **ini?" nada sinis wanita itu membuat semua orang di ruangan bergidik. Kecuali kami berdua.

"Kami datang untuk mengambil Naruto kembali," kataku membuka suara.

Seketika ruangan terkesiap kaget, begitu pula dengan Mama. Matanya membulat sempurna namun dengan cepat ia mengembalikan ekpresinya menjadi datar.

"Kalian pikir kami akan melepaskannya begitu saja?"

"Tidak. Tentu kami tahu cara kerja di sini. Kami tidak sebodoh itu,"

Itachi membuka koper yang sedari tadi dibawanya, "Ini 2 juta dollar dan lepaskan Naruto."

Tiba-tiba Wanita paruh baya itu tertawa keras yang lalu diikuti oleh anak buahnya, "Kalian pikir dengan uang segitu akan cukup? Apa kalian tahu berapa banyak uang yang kami dapat dari hasil pelelangan Naruto selama 7 tahun ini?"

Mendengar itu seketika darahku terasa mendidih, keinginanku untuk memukul wajah menyebalkan wanita itu menutup akal sehatku. Tapi belum sempat kulangkahkan kakiku untuk mencurahkan emosiku ini tangan Itachi telah menghalangiku. Segera kualihkan pandanganku padanya dengan kesal.

Matanya yang telah berubah merah penuh nafsu membunuh membuatku mengurungkan niatku untuk mengelus wajah wanita paruh baya itu dengan tinjuku. Sekarang yang kucemaskan adalah kemungkinan lelaki di sebelahku ini akan mematahkan leher seseorang.

"_Kuperingatkan untuk tidak bermain-main dengan Uchiha ._"

Suara Itachi terdengar berat dan membuat suasana ruangan menjadi mencekam; seperti desis ular berbisa.

"Hmm... kau benar-benar keturunan Uchiha sejati. Seperti biasa, tak bisa diajak bercanda Itachi-kun."

"Aku sedang tidak mood untuk bercanda."

"_as if you have them in first place._"

"Cukup dengan omong kosong ini. Berapa yang kau mau untuk melepaskan Naruto?"

Tersenyum licik, yang kerap di panggil Mama itu mengatakan sesuatu yang tak kami duga sebelumnya.

"Besok malam... kami akan menjual Naruto. _So,_semoga kalian berhasil memenangkannya dari para orang tua mesum itu."

* * *

><p>"<em>Fuck! <em>Si nenek sialan itu! Tak kusangka otaknya sangat licik padahal badannya sudah bau tanah!" geramku setelah kami pergi dari sarang wanita licik itu.

"Dia memang begitu. Makanya dia bisa mempertahankan bisnis busuknya itu."

"Haah... tak heran kenapa Minato-sama kesusahan menangkapnya"

Ya, saat itu benar-benar saat yang sulit. Tiap kali kami hampir berhasil menangkap basahnya, wanita licik itu selalu dapat meloloskan diri. Gerakannya selicin belut.

"Bagaimana caranya kita memenangkan Naruto di perlelangan nanti?" tanyaku bingung. Jelas saja, seumur hidup aku tak pernah mengikuti bahkan hadir dalam sesi perlelangan legal apalagi yang ilegal seperti ini. Aku tak begitu mengerti cara kerjanya. Maklum, aku hanya anak angkat keluarga Namikaze. Tapi walaupun begitu aku tak mau menggunakan nama mereka, aku tak mau dianggap memanfaatkan kekuasaan Namikaze. Maka dari itu aku tetap menggunakan nama keluargaku, Hatake. Sebenarnya menurutku belajar dari Minato-sama saja sudah lebih dari cukup, tetapi beliau bersikeras untuk menyekolahkanku. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk masuk ke sekolah asrama. Hitung-hitung mengurangi beban mereka agar tidak terlalu repot mengurusiku lagi. Ternyata itu adalah keputusan yang fatal akibatnya. Kalau saja aku tak bersekolah di sekolah asrama, setidaknya aku dapat melindungi Naruto tujuh tahun lalu. Sekarang hanya penyesalan yang tersisa.

"terpaksa kita harus menjual seluruh harta Namikaze yang tersisa"

Mendengar perkataan Itachi mataku langsung membulat sempurna, "A-apa?"

"dari perkataan wanita sial itu, Naruto pasti akan banyak peminatnya. Semakin banyak saingan semakin sulit kita mendapatkan 'barang' yang dilelang. Terlebih lagi acara lelang ini hanya dihadiri orang- orang tertentu dari kalangan atas. Kita tak bisa hanya mempersiapkan uang sekiranya jika ingin memenangkan Naruto," jelas Itachi. Ia tampak sangat paham dengan cara kerja dunia bawah; mungkin semua berkat didikan keras ayahnya. Mengingat Uchiha sangat menjunjung kesempurnaan tak heran kalau mereka juga diharuskan mengetahui seluruh seluk-beluk dunia; baik dunia atas maupun dunia bawah, tanpa pengecualian.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya kita mencairkan seluruh harta yang tersisa hanya dalam waktu satu hari? Lagipula apa akan cukup? Bukankah lebih dari setengah harta Namikaze telah disumbangkan pada pemerintah tiga tahun sejak _'Crimson Thursday' _dan seluruh harta yang berada di mansion Namikaze telah habis di rampok dan terbakar? Sekarang harta Namikaze yang tersisa kira-kira hanya tinggal seperempatnya saja."

"Mengenai itu serahkan saja pada 'Raja' Uchiha," jawab Itachi menyengir dengan Uchiha™-nya.

* * *

><p>Mobil-mobil mewah memenuhi jalan Godchild di pinggiran perbatasan antara Roma dan kota Vatikan. Tujuan mereka pada malam hari ini hampir sama; mendapatkan barang-barang antik seperti perhiasan, lukisan, patung, guci antik dan lain-lain bahkan fosil dari makhluk hidup yang sudah diawetkan ataupun makhluk yang masih hidup itu sendiri berupa hewan-hewan peliharaan atau 'peliharaan'. Terutama peliharaan bernama Nana.<p>

Ya, peliharaan yang diinginkan hampir seluruh millionaire dan billionaire yang akan menghadiri acara lelang special malam hari ini. Malam yang diselenggarakan hanya beberapa kali setahun. Malam dimana beberapa budak akan dijual, tidak disewakan.

Dan hal itulah yang membuat kedua pemuda ini datang. Kakashi dan Itachi. Mereka datang untuk menyelamatkan salah satu dari para budak yang akan dijual malam ini. Budak yang menjadi incaran nomor satu. Naruto Namikaze... atau disini lebih dikenal dengan Nana.

"Ck! Berapa lama lagi kita harus menunggu? Lelang bodoh ini membuat kepalaku sakit! Mereka semua seperti kesetanan, benar-benar sudah kehilangan akal sehat. Gila!"

"Ya, mereka memang gila. Gila dengan kepuasan rendahan yang didapat mereka ketika memamerkan barang-barang yang mereka dapatkan dari hasil lelang."

"Mengerikan."

"Sebentar lagi kau akan lihat yang jauh lebih gila dan mengerikan lagi," tersenyum sinis, Itachi mendengus. Ucapannya barusan membuat Kakashi bingung bercampur penasaran.

'Hal apa lagi yang lebih gila dari ini?'

Baru saja Kakashi hendak menyuarakan pikirannya barusan, suara para peserta lelang sontak riuh penuh antisipasi akan apa yang hendak di tunjukkan sang auctioneer. Salah satu 'barang' yang telah ditunggu-tunggu.

Nafas Kakashi maupun Itachi tercekat. Disana sosok yang sudah lama mereka tak lihat berdiri. Tubuhnya sudah lebih besar dari terakhir kali mereka lihat namun tetap lebih kecil dari ukuran anak seumurannya. Badannya yang kurus ramping. Lekuk pinggang yang feminim. Rambut pirangnya yang bersinar tertimpa cahaya sekarang agak memanjang mencapai pundak, membungkus garis pipinya yang lembut. Bibir mungil dan ranum. Kulit caramelnya yang lembut dan halus dan tanpa noda; sangat indah. Itulah dua kata yang dapat dipikirkan oleh mereka setelah cukup lama bergumul dengan otak. Kesulitan menemukan kata yang pas untuk mendeskripsikan sosok yang berdiri dihadapan mereka.

Namun dibalik itu semua, ada perubahan besar dalam sosok tersebut. Perubahan selain dia semakin menakjubkan dari sebelumnya. Perubahan yang semua orang harap tak pernah terjadi; harapan semua orang yang dulu mengenal sosok tersebut.

Bola mata biru yang bersinar penuh kebahagiaan hingga membuat langit malu akan dirinya sekarang telah redup tertutup kabut kesedihan, penderitaan, kesengsaraan dan emosi-emosi lain yang bahkan tak dimengerti. Bercampur-aduk meredam kilau yang dulunya ada. Dan setelah dilihat dengan seksama, terdapat tiga garis halus ditiap sisi pipinya yang dulunya mulus. Tiga garis yang berbentuk seperti kumis kucing; tapi itu tidak mengurangi kecantikannya, malah menambah sisi imut animalistik padanya.

"Aku pasti akan mendapatkannya!"

"Tidak! Dia akan jadi milikku!"

"Huh! Tidak mungkin! Jangan harap kalian bisa menang dariku!"

"Enak saja! Aku sudah lama memimpikan dia terantai di kamarku dan jadi milikku seorang!"

"Langkahi dulu aku kalau kau bisa!"

"Memangnya kau saja! Aku juga selalu memimpikannya di sampingku setiap pagi dengan cairanku membasahi badannya seperti baju!"

Debat panas yang menjijikkan itu terus bergulir membuat Kakashi dan Itachi naik pitam dan muak, namun mereka tetap berusaha tenang walau dalam hati maupun pikiran mereka sangat ingin membungkam mulut busuk para orang tua mesum itu dengan biji kemaluannya sendiri.

"Nah Gentleman! Malam ini kami akan melepas Nana tercinta dari sarangnya. Seperti yang anda sekalian lihat, dia sudah cukup besar untuk mengepakkan sayap dari sarang dan terbang ke tangan anda sekalian. Maka dari itu, bagi siapapun yang menginginkannya untuk dipelihara dikamar anda... harga akan dibuka dari 10 juta dollar!" sang auctioneer kemudian mengetuk palu tanda lelang dimulai.

"10.050.000 Dollar!"

"Saya mendengar 10.050.000! Apa ada yang lain?"

"10.100.000 Dollar"

Kakashi merasa panik, hendak mengeluarkan suara, "Tenanglah, jangan gegabah! Kita harus menunggu waktu yang tepat."

"20.000.000 Dollar"

"Tapi kapan? Bagaimana kalau kita terlambat dan Naruto di beli oleh para bajingan itu?"

"45.000.000 Dollar"

"Tenanglah Kakashi. Kita harus menunggu dan memerhatikan jalannya perlelangan ini dulu. Kita akan mulai ketika lelang ini akan selesai."

"87.000.000"

"Akan selesai?"

"155.000.000"

"Ya, ketika penawaran terakhir."

"175.000.000"

"200.000.000 Dollar!"

Lelaki tua pendek itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat wajah peserta lainnya. "200.000.000 Dollar oleh , apa ada penawaran lain?"

"Ck! Kakek tua itu! Lagi-lagi dia! Apa dia belum puas juga?"

"Ya harusnya dia sudahi saja, serahkan pada kita yang masih muda dan cepat-cepat masuk ke liang kubur!"

"...kalau tidak ada lagi... maka_"

"300.000.000 Dollar." Itachi menyengir melihat ekspresi terkejut para peserta, terutama ekspresi Gatou.

"Apa kau serius Itachi? Bukankah harta warisan yang tersisa hanya 200 juta saja?" kata Kakashi berbisik.

"Tenang saja... bukankah sudah kubilang kalau Uchiha akan membantu?" Itachi tersenyum. "Lagipula sekarang sudah waktunya kita membawa tuan putri kita dari tempat yang kotor ini."

Mendengus, Kakashi membalas senyum, "_Thanks..._"

* * *

><p>Tik... tak... tik... tak...<p>

Suara detik jam dinding adalah satu-satunya suara yang memenuhi ruangan.

"Kapan mereka datang?"

Kakashi berusaha memecahkan suasana senyap itu. Ya, kata kuncinya adalah berusaha. Kakashi sebenarnya pada dasarnya bukanlah orang yang _talkactive_, tapi apa boleh buat... Dia harus bicara demi menghindari masa depan suram yang menantinya jika ingin bersama satu orang saja Uchiha di ruangan yang sama. Uchiha dan **motto **mereka; _Silent is Golden._

"Sebentar lagi." Pembicaraan terputus. Kakashi merasa frustasi dan berharap Itachi bukan tipe orang yang hanya bersemangat ketika merasa tertantang; setidaknya ia berharap ada sedikit saja darah sosial Mikoto-san mengalir dipembuluh darah makhluk di depannya itu.

BRAK!

"Dimana dia?"

"Selamat datang, bu."

"Itachi dimana Naru?"

"Mikoto-san lama tidak bertemu."

"Kakashi! Mana Naru?" sergah Mikoto-san tanpa memperdulikan salam kami. Jelas dia sangat panik untuk itu.

"Mikoto," Fugaku-san memeluk bahu sang istri dengan sebelah tangannya, "Senang bertemu lagi, Kakashi. Dimana Naruto." Kata Fugaku-san singkat. Perintah bukan pertanyaan.

"Dia ada di kamar utama." Dengan itu Mikoto-san langsung berlari menuju kamar utama dimana buah hati sahabat karibnya berada. Kami pun mengikutinya dari belakang.

Sesampainya di depan pintu kamar, Mikoto-san terhenti. Berjalan perlahan seolah ragu menuju sosok mungil yang duduk manis di atas kasur, sedangkan kami hanya memperhatikannya di daun pintu.

"Naru..." panggilnya lirih, namun sosok yang dipanggil tidak bergeming. Mencoba lagi, Mikoto-san menyentuh bahunya. "Naruto..."

Lagi-lagi, kebisuanlah yang menyambut membuat air mata wanita cantik itu mengalir. Ia menyadari bahwa Naruto yang dulu telah berubah. Menyadari bahwa semua sudah terlambat, sama seperti kami.

Memeluk tubuh Naruto, Mikoto-san terus merapalkan kata maaf. Pemandangan miris yang membuat kami mengalihkan pandangan; tak sanggup.

Nasi telah menjadi bubur.

Kertas yang ternoda oleh tinta hitam takkan bisa kembali seputih dulu.

Selamanya, kami takkan bisa menyelamatkannya dari masa lalu.

.

.

.

"... dan sejak saat itu Uchiha-lah yang mengurusnya. Kami mengubah nama keluarganya dari Namikaze menjadi Uzumaki, nama keluarga Kushina-san. Semua demi kebaikannya. Kami tidak ingin dia tertimpa kemalangan lagi karena reputasi dari nama yang disandangnya."

Tak satu pun kata yang keluar dari Uchiha bungsu tersebut. Kenyataan yang baru saja didengarnya dari Kakashi menghantamnya. Tak pernah terlintas dipikiran Sasuke kalau Naruto pernah mengalami masa lalu sekejam itu; Naruto yang ada di hidupnya adalah sosok yang penuh cahaya dan kebahagiaan. Tak bisa dibayangkannya bagaimana Naruto saat ia melihat tubuh kedua orang tuanya bersimbah darah dan bagaimana hancurnya ia selama ia ada di rumah perlelangan ilegal itu.

Semuanya terlalu kejam untuk sosok yang indah itu.

Dan sekarang, bukannya melepaskan Naruto dari kesengsaraan dan memberikannya kebahagiaan... dengan tak berperikemanusiaan ia malah memanfaatkan Naruto untuk menghapus kesedihannya sendiri.

'Apa yang telah kulakukan...?'

Saat sang Uchiha bungsu bergulat dengan pikirannya sendiri, lampu ruang UGD berubah hijau dan semua orang menunggu sang dokter keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan kecemasan.

"Bagaimana keadaanya Dok?" sergah Mikoto.

"Kondisinya sempat kritis karena pendarahan akibat terbentur dan pneumonia ringan, namun kami berhasil menyelamatkannya. Sekarang ia masih belum sadarkan diri."

"Apa maksud anda dengan pendarahan Dok? Bukankah dia hanya terbentur ringan saat pingsan?" tanya Fugaku bingung.

"Maafkan saya tuan besar..."

Kata Iruka angkat bicara. Semua mata pun tertuju pada lelaki muda itu, "Sebenarnya hari ini saya mengantarkan Naruto-sama untuk pemeriksaan kesehatan dan hasilnya... tadinya Naruto-sama ingin memberitahukannya sendiri pada Sasuke-sama tapi..."

Suasana ruangan menjadi mencekam ketika Iruka mengangkat kembali topik tabu ini.

"Apa hasil pemeriksaannya Iruka-san?" tanya Itachi berusaha menetralkan suasana. Itachi sayang terhadap Naruto, tapi ia tak tega terhadap Sasuke; Itachi sangat sayang pada adik laki-lakinya.

"...Naruto-sama..." menelan liurnya, Iruka melanjutkan dengan suara yang agak bergetar, "...mengidap Leukimia..."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Sins' babblings:**

Mengenai keterangan soal Gendarmeria itu kukutip sedikit dari Wikipedia dengan sedikit perubahan atau tambahan.

And sorry kalau di chapter ini Kyuubi, Sakura dll jarang bahkan gak ngomong sama sekali. Soalnya ini masalah keluarga inti sih! Lagian mereka kurang tahu mengenai masalah Naruto so lebih mih diam. Mana Uchiha pada ngumpul lagi. Suasana jadi angker deh! XD

Buat chapter 7... kayanya bakal makan waktu lama lagi deh... soalnya saya belum mulai ngetiknya sama sekali! LOL!

Sabar aja ya...? hidup dengan mengikuti saya memang harus tahan mental n plus-plus sabar lha~ ^_-

**Congratulation for 'Aku' yang berhasil menebak penyakit Naruto! Dan hadiahnya silahkan... *kiss* ;***


	7. the Imaginary Heaven

**THE STONE SMILE**

Present by Loveless Sevensins

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

**Sins' babblings: **

Gomen~ hontoni gomen~ m(_ _)m

Habis saya benar-benar kehabisan ide, akal, pikiran buat ngelanjutin ni fic!

So, begitulah. :P  
>terima kasih buat para minion saya yang rela mengorbankan waktunya yang berharga buat marah-marah ke saya karna gak update selama kira-kira dua tahun.<p>

Dan buat yang masih mau mengikuti cerita memuakkan saya, silahkan dibaca... Q_Q

**Warning : ** typo(s), no EYD, MalexMale relationship, AU, OOCness, timeskip bertebaran, dll.

So... berani ENJOY? :P

Chapter 7 : ** the Imaginary Heaven**

**I though, I had found it...**

**All this time I think you are my heaven in this fuck up life of mine...**

2 tahun...

Dua tahun sejak Uchiha mengadopsiku...

Mereka mengurus segalanya; hak asuh, pendidikan, asuransi-asuransi, dan masalah-masalah lain yang tak kumengerti. Yang kutahu, aku sekarang menjadi Uzumaki bukan Namikaze lagi...

Mereka bilang itu demi kebaikanku. Mereka tidak ingin aku terluka lagi maka dari itu mereka menyembunyikan identitasku sebagai Namikaze. Klan terkutuk... itu yang kudengar dari orang-orang di tempat 'itu'. Sekarang aku Uzumaki Naruto.

Kenapa namaku tidak menjadi Uchiha?

Miko_ Ibu bilang aku tetap boleh menggunakan marga Haha-ue, maka dari itu aku memilih tidak mengubah namaku menjadi Uchiha.

2 tahun namun masih terasa baru bagiku...

Semua masih terasa asing.

2 tahun sudah berlalu...

Tetapi aku masih merasa tersesat.

Aku merasa... merasa kalau ini bukan tempatku.

Keluarga ini bukan keluargaku. Ibu bukan Haha-ue. Ayah bukan Chichi-ue; dan aku bukanlah 'aku' lagi.

Semua telah berubah. Aku telah kehilangan tempatku.

Mereka bukan tempatku. Tempatku adalah di tengah-tengah Chichi-ue dan Haha-ue.

Tapi mereka sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini.

Aku sekarang sendirian dan tersesat. Terombang-ambing dalam ombak kelam masa lalu.

"Ugh...!"

Mataku terasa panas. Tanpa kusadari... airmataku mulai mengalir turun membasahi kedua pipiku. "hiks... uuu... hiks..." berusaha menghentikan jalur airmata kuseka dan kuseka terus dengan kedua tanganku. Berusaha keras menahan tangis.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menepuk-nepuk pelan kepalaku. Menengadah melihat sosok yang ada didepanku, seorang pastor -dari gereja dimana aku merenungi nasibku ini- berdiri dengan senyum iba.

"Menangislah nak... tumpahkan seluruh kesedihanmu hari ini agar besok kamu bisa tersenyum lagi. Ada kalanya kita harus menangis agar dapat meringankan penderitaan..."

Mendengar kata-kata lembut sang Pastor membuat tangisku semakin menjadi-jadi. Melihat itu, sang Pastor mendekapku dan mengusap punggungku; hangat.

"Mungkin saat ini kamu kehilangan... tetapi, suatu saat... cepat atau lambat kamu akan mendapatkan... karena Allah Bapa itu maha adil."

Dalam pelukan yang hangat itu, aku menumpahkan kesedihanku.

Jika apa yang dikatakannya benar...

... bolehkah aku berharap...?

.

.

.

_Our Father which art in Heaven,_

_Hallowed be Thy Name._

_Thy Kingdom come,_

_Thy will be done, _

_On Earth, as it is in Heaven._

_Give us this day our daily bread,_

_And forgive us our trespasses,_

_As we forgive those who trespass against us._

_And lead us not into temptation,_

_But deliver us from evil._

_Amen._

**xxx**

"Naru..."

"..."

"Naru...?"

"Ya, bu."

"Ah, kamu di sana..." menghampiriku, Ibu terdiam sejenak. "Begini... Ibu ingin bertanya padamu..."

"Apa itu bu?"

"...bagaimana kalau kita meninggalkan Roma dan tinggal di Jepang?" melihatku yang tak bereaksi, ibu mulai cemas. "Ayah sudah terlalu lama meninggalkan Jepang, karenanya Ia cemas. Naru tahu kan kalau pusat perusahaan kita ada di sana? Jadi Ayah harus berada di Jepang untuk mengawasinya..."

"Baiklah bu... Naru mengerti." Jawabku membuat raut wajah Ibu merileks.

"Terimakasih, sayang."

Mencium lembut pipiku, Ibu tersenyum hangat dan memelukku.

Berkat perkataan dari Pastor John -setelah kuceritakan masalah yang menimpaku-, aku memang menerimanya sebagai Ibuku... namun selamanya ia tetap Ibu; bukan Haha-ue dan takkan pernah bisa menjadi Haha-ue, begitu juga dengan Ayah.

**xxx**

Kami sekarang berada di Tokyo International Airport.

Beberapa minggu sejak percakapanku dengan Ibu, kami pun sampai di Jepang dengan selamat.

Dan saat ini kami sedang menunggu jemputan di ruang tunggu Airport.

Ibu terlihat senang, wajah cantiknya yang belum termakan usia -padahal umurnya sudah hampir 50 tahun; Entah ada apa di balik misteri keawetmudaannya, yang pasti hal itu membuat Elizabeth Bhatory iri- itu berseri-seri.

Mungkin karena yang akan menjemput kami adalah Itachi-niisama, putra sulung dari keluarga ini. Ibu pasti sangat merindukan anak-anaknya... hal itu membuatku sedih dan sedikit bersalah.

Gara-gara aku, selama hampir tiga tahun Ayah dan Ibu tidak bisa bertemu dengan anak-anak mereka. Padahal aku bukanlah siapa-siapa melainkan hanya anak dari teman lamanya; dan kini hidup bagai benalu yang menggerogoti harta mereka –aku tahu dari Kakashi bahwa seluruh harta kami sudah habis, karenanya ia berpesan agar aku harus berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak merepotkan Uchiha yang sudah baik padaku-.

"Ah! Ita-chan!"

Pekik Ibu tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunanku. Kuikuti pandangan Ibu dan di sana kulihat seorang pemuda berlari menuju kami. Wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Ayah.

"Maaf aku terlambat!" katanya sambil berusaha mengatur kembali nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal. "Okaeri, Otou-san... Okaa-san..."

"Tadaima, Ita-chan..." jawab Ibu tersenyum merangkul putera tercintanya ke dalam pelukan hangat.

_Well_, cukup mengagetkan juga melihat senyum seramah itu dari wajah yang begitu mirip dengan Ayah. Tapi yang lebih mengagetkan lagi... Ayah yang terkenal _stoic_ itu sendiri tersenyum! Beliau tersenyum! Bayangkan betapa kagetnya aku!

Ternyata seorang Fugaku pun bisa tersenyum. Wow!

Suasana hangat keluarga ternyata mencairkan hati Ayah yang keras.

Melihat kehangatan ini membuatku berpikir. Lagi.

Kapankah aku dapat menemukan tempat sesungguhnya untukku?

Beberapa jam berlalu, kami pun sampai di kediaman Uchiha yang terletak di tengah keramaian Tokyo.

Dan saat itulah... untuk pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengannya.

Pertemuan pertamaku dengan Sasuke. Putera bungsu Uchiha.

Pertemuan kami terasa canggung. Kenapa? Karena kami berdua hanya terdiam. Dia terus menatapku dengan tatapan seolah... kaget...?

Dan aku saat itu hanya dapat diam karena aku bingung.

Ya, aku di saat itu tak mengerti... tak mengerti apa arti dibalik kekagetannya itu.

**xxx**

"Hooaaaaammmm~~~"

"Jangan terlalu lebar, Dobe. Nanti mulutmu sobek."

"!"

Ck!

Lagi-lagi si Teme satu ini mengusikku.

Entah kenapa, sejak pertemuan pertama kami, dia terus-menerus menjahiliku. Lihat saja cengiran menyebalkannya itu! _ Jerk! _

"Biar saja, Teme! Bukan urusanmu aku mau menguap sebesar apa!" kataku geram seraya membuang muka.

"Tentu saja urusanku, Dobe. Aku tak mau mengajakmu kencan di hari yang cerah ini kalau mulutmu sobek. Apa kata para penggemarku kalau mereka melihatku kencan dengan seseorang bermulut sobek?"

"Cih! Apa pedu_" membelalakkan mata aku memutar kepalaku cepat –untung tidak lepas!- tak yakin dengan yang baru saja kudengar darinya. "HAH?!"

Tersenyum geli melihat ekspresiku –_Bastard!- _dia menarik tanganku, "Ayo pergi, Dobe. Hari takkan menunggumu. Dan. Tutup mulutmu sebelum rahangmu terjatuh ke lantai."

Dengan sigap kukatupkan mulutku. Dengan wajah merah padam, satu-satunya yang bisa kukatakan adalah "TEME! Aku tidak bilang iya!"

Tak menghiraukan protesku dia terus menarik tanganku dan membawaku kesebuah kencan yang takkan terlupakan seumur hidupku.

**xxx**

"kita mau kemana sih, Teme?"

"Ada deh. Nanti kau juga tahu. Sabar saja, Dobe."

"Tapi, kenapa kita mesti naik bus kota? Kan kau bisa naik mobil, Teme."

"Ck! Kau ini cerewet sekali sih! Kita naik bus kota karena aku kasihan denganmu yang tak pernah naik bus ini. Kau mengerti sekarang Dobe?"

"Ap_! Brengsek! Maaf saja ya kalau aku tak pernah naik bus! Tapi perlu kau tahu aku_"

"Ssstt...!"

Perkelahian kami terhenti –tepatnya omelanku- karena peringatan para penumpang lain yang merasa terganggu dengan keributan yang kami –aku- buat.

"Ck, Usuratonkachi," kata –hina- Sasuke sambil membuang muka ke jendela, berpura-pura tak mengenalku. Grrr...! Teme! Rasanya ingin kujambak rambut tak lazimnya itu hingga botak!

Tapi... memang benar aku tak pernah naik kendaraan umum seperti ini. Sebenarnya aku ingin, hanya saja Chichi-ue dan Haha-ue tak mengizinkan. Mereka bilang, nanti ada orang jahat yang akan menculikku. Jadinya, aku tak berani. Bukan takut! Hanya... tak berani.

Kulirik Sasuke yang masih berkutat dengan pemandangan di luar jendela dengan sudut mata ku. Apa dia serius ketika mengatakan bahwa ini kencan? Kalau iya, kenapa? Apa dia gay?

Well, tak masalah sih kalau dia gay...

Dengan wajah setampan itu, pasti tak sulit baginya untuk mendapatkan wanita mana saja yang dia mau. Bahkan laki-laki pun tak masalah jika dengannya. Dengan wajahnya, pasti sudah banyak cowok stright yang jadi gay karenanya.

Saat aku masih sibuk meliriknya, tiba-tiba saja dia menoleh. Sepertinya sadar kalau sedari tadi kuperhatikan. Gelagapan, aku langsung cepat-cepat membuang muka.

Sial. Wajahku terasa memanas. Dapat kurasakan dia menyengir dengan sangat menyebalkan dari belakang kepalaku. Rasanya kesal sampai ke ubun-ubun!

"Dobe! Sedang apa kau? Cepat turun!" teriak Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan sudah turun dari bus.

"TEME! kenapa kau turun diam-diam tanpa bilang padaku!" pekikku nyaring sambil begegas turun dari bus.

"Ck! Salahmu sendiri dari tadi bengong seperti orang idiot, Dobe!"

"Gah! Kau~!" baru saja aku hendak memberi si Teme satu ini kotbah singkat, tapi mataku keburu menangkap pemandangan di sekitar kami. "Taman Ria!"

"Dobe."

**xxx**

"Taman Ria!" pekik Naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar, bahagia.

"Dobe." Komentarku sambil tersenyum geli melihat mimik wajahnya. Imut sekali.

Well, merasa sesama jenis imut bukan berarti aku gay. Aku hanya biseksual. Lagipula menurutku, semua orang biseks karena mereka pasti seringkali mengagumi sesama jenisnya. So, what's the problem?

Dan lagi, kalau dengannya... kurasa aku tak akan bosan. Apalagi, sejak Ino pergi... aku merasa hari-hariku begitu hampa.

"Teme! Ayo, cepat!" ajaknya dengan semangat sambil menarikku ke arah loker tiket.

"Sabar, Dobe."

**xxx**

"Wah! Sudah lama nggak main di taman ria! Teme aku mau naik roller coaster!"

"Ya, ya... jangan berisik begitu, Dobe. Kau memalukan."

"Teme..."

Saat Naruto hendak melangkah, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menggenggam tangannya. Merasakan kehangatan yang begitu tiba-tiba, sontak membuat Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pemuda raven yang entah sejak kapan berdiri begitu dekat di sebelahnya. Pemuda raven yang ditatap dengan ambigu itu hanya membalas dengan senyum langka miliknya, membuat wajah si blonde merah padam. Si blonde benar-benar tak menyangka kalau pemuda raven tersebut akan menggandeng tangannya. Memang sih, dari tadi dia yang duluan menarik-narik tangan pemuda itu... tapi kan...

"Ayo, Dobe." Ajak pemuda raven tersebut. menautkan jari-jari putihnya yang panjang ke sela jari-jari caramel pemuda blonde yang mungil.

"Jangan panggil aku begitu, Teme!" cibir si blonde dengan wajah yang semakin memerah, kemudian membalas genggaman tangan Sasuke.

Entah karena kehangatan yang memancar dari tangan yang menggenggam erat tangannya atau sikap lembut sang pemuda raven... tapi yang jelas, ada sesuatu yang mulai tumbuh di hati Naruto. Dan dia belum mengerti apakah itu...

**xxx**

"Ugh..."  
>Sang pemuda raven menekan telapak tangan ke mulutnya rapat-rapat, mencoba menekan rasa mual yang mendatanginya. <p>

"Kau tidak apa, Teme?"

Si pemuda blonde bertanya dengan polos, seolah tak mengetahui penyebab dari apa yang telah terjadi. Membuat si raven semakin dongkol. 

"Ini gara-gara kau, Dobe!" jengkelnya.

"Ehh? Tapi kan kita hanya naik beberapa wahana dan _jet coaster_ saja!" bantahnya tak merasa bersalah. 

"Hanya? _Hanya?"_ ulangnya dengan nada yang semakin meninggi. "Kau pikir naik _jet coaster _sampai lima kali itu '_hanya'_?"

Tak bisa membantah, Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya dengan ekspresi sedikit bersalah. _Sedikit._

Melihat itu, si raven pun menghela nafas. Kemudian merogoh sakunya.

"Ya sudah, ini," katanya menyogohkan sejumlah uang, membuat Naruto bingung. "pergi belikan aku kopi dan snack buatmu."

Mendengar itu, wajah Naruto pun cerah kembali. Mengangguk semangat, segera dia _rampas _ uang itu dan berlari ke stand crepe yang berada agak jauh dari kursi dimana Sasuke duduk.

Masuk ke dalam antrian yang cukup panjang, pikirannya segera melayang. Naruto masih tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke tiba-tiba saja mengajaknya jalan. Padahal awalnya dia pikir Sasuke membencinya.

Karena, setela pertama kali bertemu, Sasuke sama sekali tidak bicara dengannya. Malah terkesan seperti... menghindarinya?

Mungkin Sasuke mau meminta maaf secara tak langsung karena tidak menghiraukannya beberapa hari lalu?

Tapi, apa pun alasannya, Naruto senang.

Dia bahkan tak ingat kapan terakhir kali dia merasa sesenang ini.

Bukan berarti dia tidak senang dengan kebaikan anggota keluarga Uchiha lainnya dan Kakashi, tapi mereka selalu memerlakukan Naruto dengan hati-hati. Seolah-olah Naruto adalah benda yang terbuat dari kaca, dapat pecah kapan pun.

Maka dari itu, Naruto merasa nyaman berada di dekat Sasuke yang memperlakukannya dengan normal.

Setelah mengantri cukup lama, akhirnya Naruto mendapatkan semua yang dia mau beli dan dengan hati-hati membawa gelas berisi kopi hangat ke kursi dimana Sasuke menunggunya.

Namun, kopi tersebut tak bertemu dengan pemiliknya, melainkan dengan jalan batu yang dingin dan isinya tumpah berceceran mengenai sepatu si pemuda pirang. Bergabung dengan crepe coklat dan jus jeruk.

Naruto panik. Bukan karena sepatunya yang telah ternoda, tapi karena kursi dimana Sasuke berada kosong.

Berlari kesana-kemari, dia mencari sosok pemuda raven yang dikenalnya belum lama ini. Namun nihil.

Apa dia ditinggal sendirian lagi?

Pertanyaan itu mau tak mau kembali muncul dipikirannya, perasaan takut tak terelakkan lagi.

Suara bising mengelilinginya, dunia serasa berguncang. Dadanya terasa sesak. Air mata serasa di ujung pelupuk mata.

"Dobe."

_Deg._

"Sedang apa kau? Mana kopiku?"

Entah apakah dia berlebihan atau tidak, tapi ketika menoleh dan melihat wajah Sasuke, dia merasa amat lega.

Air mata tumpah ruah. Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto menghambur ke pelukan Sasuke dan menangis kencang.

"O-oi! Ada apa sih?" tindakan Naruto yang tiba-tiba itu membuatnya kaget. "O-oi! Kenapa kau menangis? Berhenti menangis! Orang-orang jadi memperhatikan!"

Tak memperdulikan kepanikan Sasuke, Naruto terus memeluknya erat.

_Syukurlah, dia tidak meninggalkanku._

Perasaan hangat membungkus dada. Mungkin inilah yang di sebut rumah.

.

.

.

Walau ketika dia membuka mata, semua ternyata hanya lah surga khayalan belaka.

**Sins' babblings:**

UWAAAAGHH! Jelek! JELEK BANGET!

Sekali lagi maafkan lah~ *karaoke*

Sorry banget ya minna! Padahal udah lama banget gak update, eh begitu muncul, ceritanya jelek banget!  
>huwee... saya sebenarnya punya banyak ide but susah memaparkannya menjadi cerita!<br>siapa pun yang bersedia membantu saya mewujudkan cerita atau menjadi editor saya, harap hubungi ke facebook saya ya  
>saya mohon dari segenap hati saya! T_T<p>

#Call_Me_Maybe

.


End file.
